Crazy Stupid Vampire Love
by KathrynBug
Summary: Katie Walsh is a Vampire Witch who is in love with Damon Salvatore, but knows that he will only love Elena. What happens when a certain Original wants Katie? Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Vampire Diaries. COMPLETE. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. It's never me

"_You look stunning"_

Those words replayed again and again in Katie Walsh's head. Why did no one ever want her? Why was she always the 'little sister' or 'the best friend'. Being Damon Salvatore's friend was something extremely few people can say the accomplished. But that was her down fall. He told her things, almost everything, most about Elena. How much he loved her and all he was willing to do for her. Those words were only for Elena. Elena Gilbert. The spoiled bitch. The one everyone wants. _Fuck, Kat, you sound like Caroline. _She sighed and took a drink; she never should have gone to that stupid ball. But, when Rebekah and Caroline badger you, you just can't say no. She should have never come to Mystic. She should have never left Ireland.

She sighed again. It was all her fathers fault. If she hadn't been on that ship, she wouldn't have become the vampire. She would have been normal, except for the fact she was a Bennet Witch, and it wasn't appropriate to be unmarried and pregnant in 1912.

"Hey, Lucks."

She looked up. There he was the dark haired blue eyed Salvatore. She stayed silent; she was fucking ticked at the guy. It was un-fair, he didn't know her feelings, but that didn't mean there weren't signs.

"Well, I'm great thanks for asking." He responded to her silence, she wasn't usually this cold…with him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're all sad that the Bitch didn't fall into your arms, and you had to end up with Barbie Klaus." Katie responded. She was surprised that she said that, it was really harsh.

"What's your problem?!" Damon yelled. He was surprised; she was usually very nice to him.

Katie rolled her eyes and left. She was so mad, she couldn't believe it.

"_I will always choose you."_

She didn't mean to listen in that night, but that was when she still cared a little bit about Elena. Now all she saw was a slut that played two brothers.

As the quote played again in her head, she began to cry. He would always choose Elena, no matter what. She was half way to her house when she felt something grab her arm.

"What the fuck was that about?" Damon sounded really pissed.

Damon saw the tears and softened up. She was one….well….his only close friend. He hated the idea that someone hurt her.

"Leave, _now!"_ Katie hissed through her teeth. She had managed to stop the tears from falling. But they were brimming on her eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Damon said.

Katie rolled her eyes. Why did he want to know? What could he possibly do, he would never give up on the dream of Elena. He would find out, one way or another.

"Why…why can't you like me?" She said, rather reluctantly.

Damon looked at her. He did like her, she was his friend, and if anything happened to her, Jeremy would kill him. She was Jere's second adopted sister.

"What do you mean? I like you enough not to kill you."

"You know what I mean. You and this whole town would chose Elena, and watch me die. Why is she so fucking important? She is just a girl, nothing special. Yet, everyone wants her. You want her more then you want me, and that sucks, 'cause I….I love you!"

Damon was taken by surprise to say the least. He could name so many people that would choose her over Elena, there was, well, there was Tyler, and….Rebekah, and…who else was there. When she said the last part, he stepped back. She was nothing more than a friend.

"I could never love you. You're not…" He said. He was certain he thought it, but the heart broken face Katie had told him otherwise.

"Go to hell." She spat at him.

She left with vampire speed. Damon stood their worried about what he had just done, and what would happen tomorrow.

Katie sat on her porch. She was crying hysterically. She knew it. She was nothing.

She didn't seem to notice the hazel eyes watching her.

**Rate and Review. **


	2. Unexpected Vistor

Katie sat on her bed now, curled up in a ball. Why did she even think she was good enough? She wasn't smart or pretty, she wasn't a doppelganger. She knew she would never be enough and that cut her, to the core. She heard a noise in the living room and sat up quickly. She saw her reflection, her short, curly blonde hair a mess, and her big blue eyes red and still brimming with tears.

She quickly got out of bed, and ran downstairs. She saw a tall, brown hair, hazel eyed man, with chiseled features. She knew him from somewhere. _Rebekah's brother, Kol._

"You really should have a human buy this place or vampires can waltz in whenever they want." Kol said bluntly.

"Why are you here?" She asked she didn't like him in her house; she wanted to know what he wanted and get him the hell out of there.

"I just saw a crying damsel in distress, and did the right thing by helping out." He responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm fine. Now, leave. Becca wouldn't like you being here."

"Oh, yes you're my sisters Bff or whatever you call it."

Katie laughed a little, she remembered, most of the originals were just getting used to the 21st century. She grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator.

"Do you want something to drink? I have vodka, brandy, any alcoholic substance, and a lot of blood." She asked, if he was in her home, she needed to be a nice host.

"Sure, mix a little bit of brandy with blood, that's always amazing."

She laughed and prepared his drink. She was very aware of the hazel eyes watching her every move, but didn't mind. She was desperate for some attention, even if it was from a killer.

"Here you go." She handed him his drink, and began on her own.  
They stood there for a while in silence. It wasn't awkward, well except for the fact that she was Beccas brother.

"So, what is the real reason you came to my humble abode?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"I had to tell you something." He answered, moving toward her. With every step forward, she took a step back. At first she liked the attention, now she didn't know where this was going.

They were backed all the way to her sink. Kol causally put his glass in the sink, and rested one of his hands on the counter by her side, and one on her check.

"I saw you last night, at the ball. And was taken by your beauty. Then I asked Rebekah about you, and everything she told me made me like you even more."

Katie just stood there, not knowing what to do, but his hand on her check just felt right. She weirdly enough felt safe with him this close.

"Then I saw you leave The Grill in tears, and heard what Damon said. You deserve more, you deserve everything. You are a queen, and you deserve to be treated like one." He finished his speech and placed a kiss on her lips, before leaving.

Katie stood their shocked. That was….unexpected to say the least. She was reeling from the way she felt. She was all bubbly and nervous when he touched her, and she felt unbelievably safe in his arms.

Damon sat at The Grill tossing back shots. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He always wanted someone who loved him for him, but when he got it he pushed it away. He most likely just lost one of his only true friends ever.

"You are an ass."

He looked over and saw to pissed off blondes. Caroline has never scared him so much in all the time he knew her. Her eyes were set in an 'I'm gonna torture you and cut off your dick kind of way', and her lips where thin. And Rebekah, her eyes looked like she was out for blood.

"What did I do?" Damon responded. He had a gut feeling he knew.

"My brother told me all about you and Kate's conversation." Becca said bluntly.

"I'm just warning you, if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you." Caroline said.

With that the two blondes were gone. Well, this was a fun evening. The two Barbie's agreed on something, unfourenetly that was to take him down if he was ever seen around Katie. He needed to talk to her and sort this out.

Katie was watching TV now, her mood was a little better since Kol's little visit. She was watching Harry Potter, she like how accurate yet inaccurate it could be. She heard another sound, and turned hoping to see her favorite original but instead saw a Salvatore.

"What do you want Damon?"

**Read Review, and Message me if you want. Thanks for reading, I will have next chapter up tomorrow, there will be flashbacks.**


	3. Memories

Damon came closer to Katie. He saw that she was upset, but he smelled something on her, someone on her. He did feel bad for hurting her.

"Leave, now." Katie said. She was still mad at him. Instead of leaving he sat next to her on the couch, making Katie even madder at him.

"I'm sorry. You're just my friend. It could never be more. I still want to be friends." Damon said. It was the truth, but he felt wrong saying it.

"I…I have to think about it. Just leave." Katie said.

Katie noticed she didn't feel any of the things with Damon that she felt with Kol. Maybe this was a sign.

Damon got up hesitantly and left. Why did leaving feel wrong? He never felt like this before.

Katie decided it was time for her to try to sleep. Hopefully tonight she would get a good night's sleep, something she hadn't accomplished in a 100 years. Hopefully tonight her past wouldn't haunt her.

Her hopes were crap. Because as soon as she fell asleep the dreams came.

_Katie sat in front of her mirror, trying not to let the tears flow. Why? Why did this have to happen? What would her father say? Would she be disowned?_

_The tears fell from her checks. She knew her family would never do any of those things. They loved her, but what would the town do? How could she live unmarried with a child?_

"_Katie?" She heard a little sweet voice say._

_She turned and saw Lilly. She was the youngest girl in her family; she had big brown eyes, and long straight brown hair. Katie loved her more than anything. No matter what happened Katie would always have Lilly and Lilly would always have Katie._

Katie smiled in her sleep. This was one of her favorite memories.

"_Katelyn, get down her!" Shannon yelled for his daughter._

_Katie was trying to hide the symptoms of her pregnancy, she was bigger and the morning sickness kicked in and she felt awful. Emily and Suzanna suspected, Katie's other sisters, both had blue eyes and brown hair, but they would never tell her parents._

_Katie raced down the stairs. She didn't want her father to get made at her._

"_Yes, father." She responded._

"_This family doesn't not belong in this town; we need to grasp every opportunity we can. We are leaving for America in two weeks on the Titanic." He said._

_Squeals escaped her mother and sisters mouths._

_Katie and Christopher exchanged glances. They both weren't for leaving Ireland, and they knew the only way their father could afford it was if he sold their house and they were on third class._

_Katie looked at the ship it was gigantic and wonder full. She held Thomas, the youngest child, with extremely blue eyes and very blonde hair, close to her side as he asked her about everything on the ship. She smiled and happily obliged, she loved him to much just to ignore him._

_They got to their cabin which was three interconnecting rooms, with four beds each, which was just enough for her seven siblings, her parents and her aunt. Andrew, who looked just like Thomas, yelled about what bed he was going to get. She put Thomas down and left for the deck. The ship had already taken off, and the deck was crowded. She barely noticed the black haired stranger watching her from the first class deck._

_The ship was tilting at an ungodly angle, she watched as people lost their grip and fell into the water below. She sobbed when her mom and Thomas, who she was holding joined them. Chris was exploring, and they didn't know where he was. Aunt Jennifer had been in the cabin trying to think of a spell to stop this, now she was most likely very dead. _

_Soon she saw Emily let go on purpose, and the tears kept coming. She held Lily close to her, who was holding on to her twin brother Kenny. The ship was starting to plunge into the waters. She holds her breath, and felt the water surround her. _

_Katie woke up. She felt different she had a pounding headache and she was craving…blood. No, was all she could think. She felt something bump against her and let out a horrifying sob. It was her sister Lilly, her pas pale and her eyes were frozen open, the light that was once in them left. She looked and saw Kenny, Suzanna, and her father they looked the same way. She was sobbing. Lilly would never have her again, and Katie would never have Lilly._

Katie woke up sobbing. These dreams haunted her wherever she went. Lexi had tried to make them stop, but it never worked. She cradled her head as she thought about her family. They were all so full of life, so funny and caring, willing to take on the world just to be with one another. Now she had none of them, she didn't even know what happened to her eldest brother.

She had stopped looking for a way to bring them back in the eighties, when a certain Bennet witch told her it was impossible to bring that many people back.

She sighed, and got up to get a book from her bookshelf. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

**Leave comments even if you hate it; just tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Its a Date

Katie looked at her clock. 8:39. she put down her book and took a shower. She thought about everything. From Damon telling her she would never love her (causing her heart to clench in pain) to Kol's mystery appearance (which made her feel happy and amazing). She finished her shower and put on a denim skirt and a blue long sleeve shirt, with brown boots that went up to her knees and a locket she had gotten on her 16 birthday.

She drank from a blood bag, and decided to go to the Michelson house. If not for Rebekah, than to see Kol. Damn, she was really feeling something for Kol.

She knocked on the door. And her sire stood in front of her. He was in a crisp black suit, as always. And his hair was all Elijah like.

"Hello, Katelyn." He said, smiling. He was the only living person that called her by her full name, and it annoyed her.

"Hey, is Rebekah here?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She resented Elijah for turning her, with no reasons other than 'the world needs more pretty faces'.

"Yes she is. Are you sure it's not Kol that you wish to see?" He looked at her, he knew.

"Stop acting like you know everything. You don't." Katie pushed past him and made her way up to Rebekah's room.

"Kate, I can smell you from a mile away." Becca called from her room.

Katie used her vamp speed and reached her door.

"I know. I really should dial down on the peach scented…well everything's." Katie laughed.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed, looking at two different outfits. It was Saturday and Rebekah was going to be out to play. Katie sat next to her.

"Which one should I pick?" Becca asked, franticly. Katie laughed; Becca was a lot like her eldest sister Suzanna.

Katie looked at the tight white top and the short skirt, and then at the red dress.

"Pick the white shirt. Red dress is to…classy for a Saturday." Katie answered.

"This is exactly why I like you. No matter the annoying people you call your 'friends.' What did you think about my brother's mystery visit?" Rebekah asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Do all of you know about that?!" Katie says, frustrated

Rebekah laughed, "Kol told mother, I heard him tell mother, and I told Elijah. So how was it?"

"I…I liked it. He was charming and sweet, and I didn't think about Damon one bit. He...he made me feel safe and wanted." Katie said. She always felt she could trust Rebekah, which was weird since all her other friends hated her.

Rebekah looked hurt. She knew Katie was insecure, but she never thought it was that bad, "Kate, I want you" Rebekah said. They both started laughing when they thought about how wrong that sounded.

"I don't roll that way Becs." Katie laughed.

They sat on Rebekah's bed, laughing and talking for hours. Katie was really enjoying herself. She looked at the clock.9:33. Damn she had been there a long time, and she needed to talk to Bonnie about killing the originals, which hurt Katie because she didn't have a problem with any of them besides Klaus.

"Becca, I need to go." Katie said, hugging Becca.

After they had said their goodbyes, Katie was walking down the stairs, word travels fast in the Mikealson house.

"So, here to visit my baby sister?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Yes, I happen to be friends with your 'baby sister', Kol." Katie said turning around. Her breath got caught in her throat, he was shirtless, did all vampires she liked do that. He looked amazing, and the safe feeling washed over Katie again.

"I heard you two talking about me." Kol said, smirking. "I like making you feel safe."

Kol pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and moved his hand to rest on her check. Katie smiled nervously. She had no idea what to do, but she liked this. Feeling wanted….again.

"And with me you're not a rebound, because I can tell you this Katelyn Walsh, I have never loved anyone like I love you." He whispered, he was telling her the truth, and it felt weird. All the brothers fell for someone here, Klaus with Caroline, Finn with Bonnie and Elijah with Elena and him with Katie.

"Umm….thanks." Katie responded, she felt so lame. He said all these awesome things about her and all she could say was 'umm thanks.' "Do you want to go to The Grill with me, tomorrow? It would be like a date." She still felt lame.

"Of course it's a date." Kol smiled, and took Katie's hand leading her to the door. "Bye." He kissed her check.

Katie waited until she was out of vampire hearing range to let out a girl squeal. She was going on a date, with a guy she might like. This was a first in a longgg time.

"What was that all about?" A voice said behind her.

**Who is the voice? Will she tell? Why the hell am I asking you these questions when I'm the writer? Find out next time. Leave a comment on who you would like to see next chapter, besides Bonnie and Damon, they're gonna be in there, which only means…. BAMON!**


	5. Meetings,Friends, and Fights

Katie turned around, and saw Jeremy.

"Hey, Jere. How are you?" Katie asked she really didn't want to tell him why she let out that girlish squeak, she didn't do girly squeaks.

"Don't beat around bush, just tell me Kate." Jeremy said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Okay. Okay. I have a date with…Kol." Katie said. She knew Jeremy would hate it, but he was like her brother and she could trust him.

Jeremy looked at her. He didn't want her getting involved with one of the most powerful vampires ever, but he wanted her happy. And he knew she would never scream girlishly if she wasn't really happy.

"If he makes you happy, I'm good. But, I don't want you to get hurt." Jeremy said smiling. "Let's go to the Boarding House, everyone is there ready to talk about the plan."

Katie gulped; she didn't want to kill her friend, or her date. And she didn't want to see Damon, and all the lovey-dovey stuff he might have for Elena. She really should be over it; she was not wanted by him. He told her, and it was all in his loving looks at Elena. Anyways maybe Kol really did care for her, and she would be happy with that.

"Okay let's go." Katie said. She lifted Jeremy over her shoulder, and speed to the Salvatore Boarding house.

They were standing outside the house in less than a minute.

"Don't ever do that again." Jeremy looked at Katie seriously, before laughing.

It wasn't the first time she did that, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. They walked into the Boarding House, and saw the whole gang sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Katie's eyes wondered over to Damon, he was, surprisingly, not looking at Elena, but staring at the empty fireplace. Caroline pushed herself off the couch, and came and gave Katie a hug.

"What took you so long; I was so worried about you. I thought one of the originals got you." Caroline said worried. Katie loved Care; she was, above anyone else in this town, her best friend. They became really close after the whole Damon thing, and even closer when she became a vampire. Caroline was the only one Katie ever told about her feelings for Damon, and she was sure she would tell her about Kol.

"I ran into Jere, and we talked, and then we came here." Katie said it wasn't totally a lie. Jeremy, thank god, went along with it.

They sat and talked, well Katie didn't talk, about how to get rid of the originals. She hoped she could convince them to leave so she didn't have to kill them. Elijah was her sire, and there are things that go with that, not to mention the multiple times they slept together, she was really close to Rebekah, and couldn't stand the thought of killing her, and there was the whole Kol thing, which she didn't know where it was going but liked it nonetheless.

"We need to get rid of the new brother, damn, what's his name…..Kol." Damon said. Katie wasn't paying attention, but that caught her right away. "Maybe me and Lucky can do it, tomorrow night." Damon looked over at Katie, he looked sad and lost, and…confused.

Katie was shocked. Damon wanted her to kill Kol, the same night she was going on a date with him. She really did not have the luck of the Irish.

"Umm, I can't tomorrow. I have plans." Katie said, she really hoped they wouldn't ask for anything more. But, she really wasn't lucky.

"What are your plans?" Tyler asked. Of course it was Tyler to ask the question. He was her second best guy friend, next to Matt. Jeremy was more like family than friends. And Katie really couldn't just not answer.

"I….have a date." Katie said, looking at the ground.

Caroline gasped and smiled.

"Finally, you needed to get out there." Caroline said smiling. Caroline had been telling her to get on the dating scene, since, well forever. She just wanted to help Bonnie develop her magic.

Damon let out a groan, it didn't sound that annoyed, more like hurt. Bonnie gave him an almost sympathetic look.

"Can't you, reschedule it or something." Damon said annoyed, he looked back at the empty fireplace. Katie could see that Elena was annoyed, usually Damon would be staring intently at her and tonight he wasn't. Katie smirked; she was just waiting until everyone saw her for what she was.

"No I can't reschedule its tomorrow deal with it." Katie said. It caused Stefan and Tyler to snort. They liked it when Katie was all sarcastic and mean, she usually was really nice to everyone in their little group.

"Fine." Damon said, and stormed off. He hated that Katie had a date, he hated that it wasn't with him, and he really wish he could make her that happy.

Damon decided to go to the old church and have a drink, no one would disturb him and he can think about all his feelings. He got to the ruins and sat down.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Salvatore." Kol's voice rang out, it sounded hostile, more hostile than before.

"Shut up, dick." Damon said, he wasn't in the mood to make up hurtful comebacks.

"Something wrong. Dammy-Wammy?" Kol said, in a high pitched baby voice.

"Yes. Now leave." Damon answered. He was getting ticked now. Why could he drink and wallow in self-pity for five seconds without someone interrupting him.

"Did you find out about me and Katie?" Kol asked. He said her name slowly and sweetly.

Damon looked at him confused, "What about you and _my _Lucky?" He was trying to make it sound as if there was something more to the two of them then there really was. He wanted something to happen between him and Lucky.

Kol smirked. "Just are little date."

Damon looked at him, he was pissed. Was this why Katie wasn't talking to him, no he knew why she wasn't talking to him. But, why? Before Kol knew it, Damon had him pinned to a tree.

"Don't you dare touch her?" Damon growled.

Kol laughed in his face, using his strength to switch their places, now Damon was against the tree. "I already kissed her, and she asked me on the date. I think she wants me to touch her."

Damon tried pushing back, but couldn't. Kol was much, much older than him. "Wha-"He started to say before Kol moved his hands to Damon's throat, and squeezed, cutting Damon off.

"Why do you care, ? All you've done lately is hurt her." Kol was squeezing tighter.

"I…" Damon was choking out, "don't…think…Katie would…approve. "He managed to say. With that Kol released him, showing Damon that Kol did in fact respect Katie.

"Your right, any other time I would have killed you." Kol smirked.

There was a sound in close by, and Damon could pick up the smell of peaches.

"Bye" Kol said before speeding off.

Katie soon was there with Damon. He looked tore up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Katie asked. She felt a pang in her heart at the sight of him hurt.

"Why don't you ask Kol? You two have gotten so _close_." Damon said, looking at her waiting for an answer.

**Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? Sorry if Bonnie is out of character. Tell me what you think. LndsyElizabth wanted a Kol and Damon fight, and here it is. Any suggestions tell me, I take in to account what you guys want.**

**OMG! Last night's episode was amazing. I love how Tyler risks himself, but there was a lack of Originals that ticked me off.**


	6. The Revenge of Blondie

Katie looked down at her feet. Stupid Kol just had to tell Damon, it bothered her.

"Why does it matter to you if I go on a date?" Katie said. She really wanted to keep away from Kol; he was one thing Damon couldn't fuck up. And Damon fucked up a lot when it came to her.

"Because, it's Kol. He's a murderer, he's everything your against." Damon hissed. He was mad this was Katie, his friend; she wasn't supposed to go on a date with someone who could easily kill her. What really bothered him was why Kol, and not him?

"If I can recall, you're a murderer. He happened to kill my best friend, and abused Caroline. You are not one to talk." Katie yelled. He was pushing it, Katie hated hypocrites.

Damon looked stunned. He forgot how close Katie and Lexi were, and he had hoped everything that happened with Caroline.

"Anyways, he took an interest in me; he told me I was beautiful, he made me feel safe. The only one you care about is Elena, and I can only take so much rejection from you before I see all the options." Katie added. She had so much to get off her chest, and dammit if she was going to tell Damon to his face.

"Kate, I do care about you." Damon said softly. He tried to ignore the sting he felt that she talked about his rejection.

"Don't lie. I was just something you could drink with then throw away. You actually made me think you did care about me and then, at the Mikealsons Ball, you were with Elena, and told her how pretty she was. And I stood there you didn't even notice me. I heard everything. I even heard you tell her you would always choose her!" Katie was crying now. She tried to hate Damon, but she couldn't.

Damon saw the tears and stepped forward, causing Katie to step back. The look in her eyes showed a mixture of love and hate.

Damon sighed, "Just because I love Elena doesn't mean I can't care for you…as a friend. That's all we'll ever be, Lucks. I feel for you, but I…I can't love you."

The tears kept falling down her face. He had said that more for him, he couldn't love her, he loved Elena.

Then, Katie started to laugh bitterly, "Of course, it's always Elena. Bonnie would die for her; Caroline would die again for her. Right now, the only people who would ever die for me are dead. Why is everyone so obsessed with her? She doesn't just look like Katherine, she is Katherine. She is a stuck up little princess who thinks she entitled to everything."

Damon's blood started to boil. How could she say that about Elena? "You know, you're the bitch here. You are giving up on your friends to be with an original, because the guy you love doesn't love you back."

Katie looked at him, "Damon Salvatore, I swear if you show your face around me again, I will stake you through the heart."

With that she left.

Damon stood there, thinking about what he just lost.

"You're a giant douche bag Damon."

Damon turned and saw Caroline; he really did not want to deal with this right now.

"How am I a douche bag, Blondie?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because, she is so much better than Elena. And, I told you not to show your face around her." With that Caroline stabbed him through the stomach with a tree branch, and left.


	7. The Date

Katie was sitting in her house watching 'Grown-Ups'. It was one of her favorite movies, probably because she loved Saturday Night Live in the 90s, and this movie had a lot of the stars from that show.

"Hey." Caroline came in and sat next to her.

Katie paused the movie, she knew Caroline was there when she was talking to Damon, she just didn't know how much she heard.

"Did you hear about Kol?" Katie asked. She really didn't want to lose Caroline.

"Yeah, and I'm happy for you. He may not be my first pick, but if he makes you happy, then he's good enough for this blonde sexy ass vamp." Caroline answered.

Katie laughed, "Maybe I could get Klaus to leave you alone."

"Please do that. My feelings for him confuse the living shit out of me."

Katie laughed. She knew Caroline felt something for the crazy hybrid, but she felt even more for Tyler.

"Katie, I just want you to know, I will choose you. I have been friends with Elena for all my life, and in two years you have been there for me more than she ever has. I just thought you knew that. My undead life is saved for you, Tyler, and Bon."

Katie laughed nervously. Both of her blonde friends were telling her how much she meant to them, and it helped her a little. She just wanted to stop being second best.

"Thanks, Care-Bear."

Caroline hugged Katie," By the way, I'm staying the night, you have to be ready for your date tomorrow, and I'm gonna be here to help."

"Ugh…I don't need help getting ready for a date.

The next night

Katie looked in her mirror. Caroline was right, she needed help getting ready for her date. She had on a yellow strapless dress that cut off above her knees; she had on black pumps, her signature locket around her neck, and a charm bracelet on.

The night before, they had watched every comedy movie Katie owned and went to bed at like 11 in the morning. They talked and were normal teenage vampire girls.

"You look sexy." Caroline winked at her.

Katie punched Caroline playfully in the arm, "I'm nervous."

Caroline spun Katie around to face her, "You can do it. You a vitch. And you are the strongest thing I know." Katie giggled at what Caroline called her. Vampire and a witch equal vitch. "When you feel nervous, just say I am awesome, I am pretty, and I am me."

Katie hugged Caroline. She loved her to pieces, if only she and Rebekah could get along.

Caroline drove Katie to The Grill, she was giving her tips on what to do during the date if things got boring, but Katie barely paid attention. She was so nervous, if her heart could beat, it would be through the roof. When they got there Caroline stopped, "You deserve this, Kate." They hugged again before Katie headed inside.

Kol was already sitting at a table. He had a button-up white shirt and dark wash jeans on. Katie thought he looked handsome.

"There's my girl." He said getting up and giving her a hug, before pulling a chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman." Katie muttered as she sat down.

They ordered their food quickly and got to talking.

"So, how do you like the 21st century?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to think. All the girls dress like whores, and they rub up against each other like horny monkeys and call it dancing. And then there's the cellphones. I like it much better when I'm unreachable, but Elijah insists on me having this I-phone thingy." Kol answered. He sounded exasperated.

Katie started laughing. She never knew he would say the word 'thingy'.

"Sorry." Katie said. She stopped laughing.

"Don't be sorry you have a sexy laugh." Kol winked at her, making her blush. His eyes noticed her necklace; he noticed she wore it all the time. "Where did you get that locket?"

Suddenly, Katie got all serious, and ran her thumb over her heart-shaped locket. She really didn't want to talk about it. But, he needs to know. "My father gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. It had to cost him a fortune, but he gave my older sister a necklace for her sixteenth birthday and he didn't want to leave me out. There's an old picture of my family in it." She took her necklace off, and opened it. It had all the children lined up. They were laughing and looked happy. Suzanna's arm wrapped around Emily and Katie arm hang loosely over Emily's shoulder. Christopher stood behind them, his hands on Suzanna and Katie's shoulder, his head was slightly tilted back in a laugh. Lily was leaning against Katie, smiling, and Kenny's arm was around her shoulder, he was laughing. Andrew was on a little stool in front, he was leaning forward and laughing, and Thomas was held at Suzanna's hip, he was smiling to.

Katie told Kol who each one was, and turned to a picture in the other slot. It was her parents, they looked, eyes filled with a love that never seemed to leave them, at the camera, her father's head leaning on her mothers.

"What happened? Kol whispered. This was a truly happy family; they had fun with each other and loved each other very deeply.

"We were on a ship, and it sank. My whole family drowned. Your brother was on there and gave me his blood, without me knowing, and I became a vampire." Katie tried to say it without crying, she failed.

Kol moved his chair so he was sitting right next to her, and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You miss them don't you?"

Katie shook her head. She missed them so much it hurt. She never imagined life without them, and here she was 100 years later, not over what happened.

"Well, they loved you, and I doubt that they would want you to be too sad about their loss." He whispered to her.

"They weren't all I lost. I had fallen for a boy in my town in Ireland. We decided to…give ourselves to each other. I ended up pregnant, and when I drowned, the baby died with me." She whispered. He was the first person she ever told about this. Not even her family knew, and she had to deal with not only the loss of her family, but that of her child.

Kol sat there, he was shocked. How could she lose that much and still be sane and not a pscyho murder? His hand slid into hers, "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

Matt came and sat the food on the table, looking at Kol weirdly. Katie smiled, which told him she was fine, for the rest of the night Matt was watching from the counter.

They continued to sit like that, and ate their food. They talked about everything. Katie inwardly told herself that on their next date they were defiantly watching some movies.

"Well, if I'm not home soon Becca will assume we did something, which we in fact did not." Kol said sadly. They got up and hugged.

"This was fun. We should do it again." Katie said, she really wanted this to become a thing.

"You know where to find me." He kissed her. It was the best feeling in the world, she felt alive, which was a feeling she hadn't felt in forever. He pulled away and left.

Katie started smiling. She was so happy, and she didn't have to use any of Cares tips.

"You're a good change for him." Matt said from behind the counter.

Maybe this relationship wouldn't be a friendship ruining one. She waved good bye to Matt a left.

Damon emerged from the booth he was sitting at. He had a frown plastered on his face.

"Brandy." He ordered the bartender.

"You lost her Damon." A familiar voice said.

**I had to update it. Who do you want the voice to be? I love your comments, whether good or bad.**


	8. The Calm before The Storm

Elijah sat down next to Damon.

"Scotch." He ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled. This may be his favorite original, but it was the best of the worst.

"My little brother has his first date in over a century. I was here to make sure he was alright." Elijah sipped his drink.

"Why did you turn her? She isn't happy with you for what you did. I think she may hate you." Damon said coldly.

"She may not look like Tatia, but she acted like her. Loyal to her family, and innocent. If I let her go, I felt like I was letting Tatia go again. I do regret turning her sometimes." Elijah said. It wasn't the truth. Katie may have been like Tatia, but he wanted to make sure she never died because he had fallen for her. But, he had gotten over it, he still likes her, and he likes to see her happy.

Damon chuckled, "You really need to get over that chick. 165 years is understandable, but 1000 that's just pushing it."

Elijah smiled coldly, "You lost her. And knowing her, you will probably never get her back. She's happy now leave her be." He said before finishing his drink and left.

"He's right, you know." Matt said from behind Damon.

"Shut up before I make you." Damon poured himself another drink.

_You lost her._

_You will probably never get her back._

_You lost her._

It replayed again and again in his head. They were never going to sit at this bar and make fun of today's fashion trends. They were never going to get into drinking contests, which she almost always won. They were never going to imitate Stefan. They were never going to be friends again, and it was his fault.

What hurt him most was that she had been pregnant. Why hadn't she told him?

"You alright, Damon." Elena's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

She mocked concern, but she looked jealous.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He snapped at her.

She looked hurt,"Why are you being like this? Oh, is it the Irish bitch?" Elena hated Katie, she didn't know why, she just did.

Damon looked taken aback. "Yes, it is. Her names Katie, if you're going to talk about her you better use her name." He said coldly.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Elena tilted her head. She was trying to look innocent, but she hated that she didn't have Damon like this.

"Leave me alone, Gilbert." Damon said. He was surprising himself with how cold he was being with her.

Elena got up and left. The wheels were turning in her head on how to get Damon back. And she knew how: To choose Damon over Stefan. Stefan would never stop loving her, but Damon was a loose cannon.

Damon sat at the bar tossing his drinks back. He needed to tell somebody about what he overheard. He couldn't have feelings for Katie. He texted Alaric to meet him at the Salvatore House.

Elena was sitting next to Stefan on his couch. Her plan was going to work.

"Stefan, I'm sorry but I love Damon and I…I am choosing him." Elena was faking tears, and looking at her hands. She played innocent so easily.

Stefan looked at her and smiled sadly, "If that's what you want." He was no longer head over heels for Elena; there was a certain blonde vampire that had caught his attention.

**Morning update? I think yes. I already know which blonde it is. But who do you want it to be?**


	9. Fight!

Damon walked into the boarding house, and saw Elena crying on the couch, and Stefan deep in thought.

"She chose you, Have fun brother. "Stefan had a hard time not smiling. He was happy, Damon would get clingy Elena, and he would have the kick-ass Original blonde. He left to go find Rebekah.

Damon stood there shocked. Elena chose him, he should be happy. Why did he feel like this was just going to complicate things? Why did he just want to sit and talk with Ric, instead of fucking Elena's brains out?

"So what- Whoa, why are you crying Lana?" Speak of the Devil. Ric came and sat next to Elena, who was having a hard time not smiling in triumph.

"I-I choose Damon." She said simply. Alaric didn't know what to think. He was team Kamon- Katie and Damon (he and Jenna came up with that nickname, before she died.)

"Well, that's great. Right, Damon?" Ric looked at Damon. He was staring out into space, deep in thought.

"What-ugh. I don't know. I still need to talk to you, Ric." Damon said not looking at Elena. Who started sobbing, she was going to have Damon.

"I think if you can talk to Alaric about it, you should be able to talk to me." Elena pushed herself off the couch, and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

Damon was annoyed. She was the reason why he needed to talk to Alaric. If he had told Lucky he felt something, she wouldn't be crying on dick-head original shoulders.

"Fine," Damon pushed Elena off his shoulder, and poured him and Alaric a drink, "I think I feel something for Katie. She is happy, and laughing like I never made her. And it hurts, really bad."

Alaric smiled sadly, he knew Damon would see how much he cared for Kate, but it would be too late. Elena looked shocked.

"Why can't you just talk to her? You two are pretty close." Ric said, drinking some of his brandy.

"We…had a fight. She doesn't want me to...to be around her. And the Barbie's made a pact to cut off Little Damon if I hurt Lucky." Damon chuckled coldly; he downed his drink and poured himself another.

"Oh. That sucks buddy." Alaric patted his friends shoulder. He felt sorry for him. But he wanted to thank whoever made Katie that happy. "Who is he?"

Elena stood there, she looked beyond ticked. Damon would come around, and Stefan was heart-broken, right? She would still have a happy ending, and the Irish Whore wouldn't stop her.

"Kol fucking Mikealson. She told him everything about herself pretty much. Did you know she was pregnant when she turned? Why would she tell that douche?" Damon practically shouted.

"Wait, who was preggo?" Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie stood in the entryway. The question came from Little Gilbert.

"You have to be kidding me!" Damon muttered. The fucking Scooby Gang had to ruin this. Elena was fine to listen, but these people actually held a very high opinion of Katie.

"Oh, just the Irish slut, Katie." Elena told them. She wanted to show the rest of the town why Katie shouldn't be here, and this would sink the little perfect bitch.

Caroline gasped, "So, she lost her kid, too." She said sadly, "Wait. How the flying fuck did you hear this?" She added, her vampire face was on, and she was looking directly at Damon.

"Care, don't." Bonnie stood between Damon and Caroline, "He may be a jerk, but we don't need to kill him."

"Wait where Stefan is?" Matt asked, looking around.

"Elena chose Damon. Isn't it great?" Alaric said from the couch. He saw what Elena was doing now, she was trying to make attention center around her again.

They all groaned, except Jeremy. "Oh, c'mon. We all knew it was coming. I mean, if everything isn't about Elena, she has to make it about her." Jeremy said softly, but everyone hear him.

"Let's not make assumptions." Bonnie said, looking uncertain.

Damon looked at Elena shocked. How could she do something like that? But it made sense, "You are jealous of Katie, aren't you?"

Caroline and Jeremy both glared at Elena, "You bitch." Caroline muttered.

Elena now looked nervously at Jeremy. Was he actually siding with Katie? They were siblings, right? As if reading her thoughts, Jeremy spoke, "Elena Gilbert, you and me, we are only cousins. Nothing more."

Matt sighed, he just wanted to talk to Stefan and get some answers about where Tyler could be.

"Jere, we have been through so much for you…to say that." Elena said, real tears streaming down her face. She never thought she would lose her brother.

While this was going on, Bonnie was texting Katie. A serious fight was going to go down, and Bonnie would need help.

Caroline was tired off this. "Why do you deserve any of us? We all save you so much, but what do you do for us?"

Katie was putting one her pjs: A Beatles t-shirt and superhero pajama pants. When she got a text from Bonnie:

_Need you at the Salvatore Boarding House. Shit is going down, and Stefan isn't here.-Bon-Bon_

God, why couldn't she have a normal night. She raced to the Salvatore house, and heard yelling.

When she got into the house, she saw something that made her laugh. Caroline all vamped out, beating the living shit out of Elena. Damon was sitting on the couch, drinking along with Alaric; Jeremy was cheering Caroline on, while Matt and Bonnie tried to pull her off without hurting her.

Katie sighed; she really shouldn't let Caroline kill Elena. She summoned all her energy and power and caused the earth to shake. This got Caroline to stop beating Elena, but she was still holding on to Elena's hair. Bonnie and Matt sighed, Jeremy shut up, Alaric nodded in approval, and Damon just sat there.

Even in her pajamas, the Vitch was breath taking.

"What the hell is going on here?" Katie yelled.

**Bad-ass Caroline is my favorite. Tell me what you thought of my new chapter.**


	10. Katie loves?

The room was silent for a second before Alaric said something, "Elena chose Damon to make sure Damon would always be hers, and that ticked Caroline off." He lied quickly.

"No, it's because Elena wants to make sure Damon doesn't fall in love with you, and that made Caroline and me made." Jeremy corrected him.

Katie chuckled, "Damon told me he couldn't love me multiple times."

Damon stood up and walked toward Katie, he needed to talk to her about it.

"Damon…"Caroline said as a warning.

"Lucky, please…can I just talk to you." Damon whispered to Katie.

"I'd rather not. Caroline, you need to be the better person… who the hell am I kidding great job Forbes." She pushed Damon aside and high fived Caroline, who was standing up next to Elena, who was still on the floor. Damon ran his fingers through his hair, Elijah was right.

"You're okay that she just beat the crap out of Elena?" Matt asked, dumbfounded. He knew they didn't get along, but that was kind of cruel for Katie to say.

"As long as Gilbert isn't dead, it's okay." Katie said shrugging.

Bonnie bent down to help Elena up, shaking her head.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Bonnie asked, looking at Katie and Elena.

"I have some minor issues with sluts." Katie said bluntly.

"Says the pregnant teenager." Elena said, smirking

Everyone looked around awkwardly, it's what everyone wanted mentioned, but nobody wanted to be the one to say it. Katie looked around at all of them. She was hurt, if someone found out; she hoped they wouldn't have told anyone. What if Kol did it? No, he hated all of these people.

"How…how did you find out?" She asked, trying not to cry. Believe it or not, she wanted to become a mother, but now she would never know what it was like to hold her child in her arms, to hear the first words, to watch the first steps, and it almost killed her.

Everyone was quiet, for some reason no one wanted Damon in trouble.

"Fine." Katie said, before leaving the boarding house.

Just great, they all knew. Why would someone tell them something that was so personal?

Damon watched her leave, again. No, she wouldn't leave him again. He had questions, and she had the answers. And he may actually really….love her. He watched as everyone started to leave. All but him, Ric, and Elena left.

"So how about a date tomorrow?" Elena asked Damon, smiling.

"Nope." He said before he left and followed Katie's scent.

She was sitting in her bedroom, looking through, what Damon could assume was a photo album.

"I will stab you." Katie said. She had to have known that he was behind her.

He smiled; she always knew when he would show up. He used to find t annoying because it would ruin all of his plans to scare her.

"I really need to talk to you, Katie." Damon said, sounding almost desperate.

Katie turned around; she looked like she had been crying, "Why? Give me one good reason why I should listen to you!" She practically shouted at him.

"Because, I think...I think I love you." He said so softly that if she had been human she couldn't have heard it.

Katie shook her head, "Un-freaking-believable. Is this because I have this thing for Kol?"

Damon ran his hand through his hair, "No, it's because I want to make you laugh the way he makes you laugh, I want you to tell me things, I want to make you happy when your sad. And it kills me that you do all that with him Lucks." He stepped forward, even if he lost her, she needed to know how he felt.

"You had your chance Damon. I wanted, hell I still want you, but that wouldn't be fair to Kol, who just makes me feel so many things. I really don't want to do this, but right now I can't be with you." Katie smiled sadly.

Damon looked down, his heart was completely shattered. She had dumped him, just like the rest of them, and chose another one over him. Maybe he deserved it. He didn't know that Katie's heart was breaking, too. But if she had truly loved Damon she wouldn't have felt anything for Kol.

"I'm sorry, Damon. But I can't just lead you or Kol on. It isn't right." Katie said. She smiled sadly and gave him a friendly hug.

"If…if I hadn't turned you away that night, would we be together?" Damon asked, he wanted to cry, but he was Damon Salvatore and he didn't cry.

Katie looked at him, "Maybe, but maybe it was meant to happen. Maybe you are meant to be with someone other than Elena or me." She smiled.

He left, thinking how unlikely it was that there was someone out that would ever love him.

**Kind of depressing. So two questions. **

**Do you guys want Kol/Katie smut?**

**And are you Team Kamon (Damon/Katie) or Team Katie/Kol.**


	11. Original Love

Klaus looked over at his brother, who was singing a song that _she _had made him listen to. One night and his brother was whipped. Of course, he was Klaus, and saw his brother's relationship with Katie as a way to get Caroline's attention. And away to fuck the oldest Salvatore up.

"In the town where I was born lived a man that sail to sea and he told as of his life in the land of submarines." Kol was now singing. He had found enjoyment in a band called The Beatles, though they weren't like the bug at all.

"This is just sickening." Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Well, if Caroline gave you the attention you so desperately want from her, wouldn't you be happy?" Kol asked his brother, who responded by shrugging his shoulders.

Kol resumed reading his book, which he had no idea what the flying fuck was happening because the only thought on his mind was Katie. He turned his attention from his book when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and a shirtless Stefan came into the living room.

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow; Rebekah tore mine to shreds last night." Stefan said, a smirk resting on his face.

"Stefan!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"So you gave up on the doppelganger?" Klaus asked.

Kol just sat there, he knew Stefan a little, and he knew Katie deeply cared for him. "Hey, buddy, I'll get you a shirt."

Stefan ignored Klaus's question. Kol was being nice, Damon had described him as an ass, and Stefan really never got to know him. "Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Don't let Nik give you a bad impression of all of us." Kol stated simply before leaving for to get Stefan a shirt.

"Yes, Klaus I gave up on Elena, She chose Damon anyways." Stefan said, it didn't hurt him to say it as much as he thought it would.

"So you moved on to sleeping with my sister?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure I loved your sister before, and I thought that was why my relationship wasn't so great. My heart belonged to a girl I had forgotten." Stefan answered.

"So sweet." Kol said handing Stefan a shirt, "Just remember, I am her older brother, and if you hurt her I will fuck you up."

"If you hurt Kate, I will fuck you up more than Becca will." Stefan replied, his eyes showed how serious he was.

"Don't worry I could never hurt Katie." Kol said, he smiled at just the mention of her name.

"This is getting too much for me." Klaus sighed as he left. Kol knew it was to stalk the poor Forbes girl, which he heard so many good things about.

Stefan was heading up the stairs, "Wait, I want to surprise Katie, how I would accomplish that?" Kol asked Stefan.

"Take her to the movies, that girl loves the movies." He winked at Kol knowingly before heading back upstairs for more fun times with Rebekah.

Kol smiled, and left for Katie's house.

Katie heard a knock on the door and looked up from the beginning of 'Mean Girls'. She ran to answer it, hoping she wouldn't have more Damon drama, or have to talk to Bonnie. That girl felt something for Damon, but would never acknowledge it.

"Hello." Kol said sweetly as she opened the door.

Katie started giggling, which she never did, just by the adoration in his eyes, "Hello, what brings you hear on this fine day?"

"Well, one day without you is one too many." He said, winking.

"Well, c'mon in." She motioned for him to come in.

Kol looked at the T.V; he noticed hers wasn't bulky like the one at the Grill. He was still getting used to some of the strange contraptions in this new century. He noticed that the TV was frozen on the picture of red-headed girl. "Whathca watching?" He smiled, plopping down on her couch.

"Mean Girls, it is one of the funniest movies ever. You should watch it with me." She smiled and sat on his lap. His arms moved around her waist, her hands holding his, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of the movie, Kol had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed it. By the end of it, it had to be one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

"So, how did you like it?" Katie asked, she hadn't missed all the times he shook with laughter.

"It was…hilarious." Kol shook his head in approval.

"It was the first movie Rebekah ever saw, and she loved it." Katie said, taking her head of his chest to look in his eyes.

"Speaking of my sister, did you know she is kinda with Stefan?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Katie said sarcastically, "Of course I know, she texted me a little before you got here."

"No need to be rude about it." Kol said, faking a look of hurt.

Katie chuckled. Kol loved her smile, it made him feel even more loved then Angelica made him feel. Just the thought of her made him made.

"So, I was thinking about taking you out to the movies." Kol said, hoping to forget his lost lover.

"We totally need to go see Pitch Perfect!" Katie squealed. Kol knew this was a good idea by the way she sped to her room.

"Just leave me here that's great." Kol called after her playfully,

She came running down the stairs with her purse, "Okay next show time is in fifteen minutes." She grabbed his arm and sped to the movie theater. They appeared next to a car, so it didn't look all too suspicious.

They ran in together, holding hands. They got their tickets, extra buttered popcorn, and Katie decided to introduce him to the wonders of Sour Patch Kids and Cookie Dough Bites, with one extra-large Diet Coke.

"This is too much food; people are going to wonder why you don't gain any weight." Kol whispered, as she handed him his two packages of candy.

"They will not." Katie popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Kol really wanted to kiss her but right when he leaned over the movie started. He usually would have done it any ways, but Katie really wanted to see this movie.

-MY BEARD IS GREATER THAN YOURS-

Klaus sat on the couch recalling what had happened:

_Klaus saw Caroline sitting in the middle of the forest, she looked deep in thought._

"_Why, hello, love." Klaus said smiling._

_He was more than surprised when Caroline returned his smile. "Hello Klaus."_

"_What is a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of the woods?" He asked, tilting his head and sitting next to her._

"_Thinking. My life is a giant supernatural cluster-fuck." Caroline answered, looking at him._

_He chuckled, "My life has to be the bigger cluster-fuck." Caroline gave him a look, indicating a challenge, "My father hated me, I stabbed my siblings when they wouldn't obey me, and I am the sole reason for my brother, Henricks, death." He said, looking sad at the mention of his brother's name._

_Caroline looked at him, her blue eyes showing sympathy she felt for him. She hugged him and it was the best feeling in the world, like everything was alright. He sighed, knowing she would always be Tyler's._

_Before he knew it, her lip where on his in a passionate kiss, their tongues soon battled for control._

And then she ran off. How the hell could she kiss him and leave him?

"Why so sad?" A familiar voice said.

"Hello, Angelica. What do you want?" Klaus turned to the dark-haired beauty that he had hoped was gone forever.

**Who is Angelica, well you will find out now won't you? Anyways, I always end on a question, so who do you want to see more of in this story? Tune in next time for some Kol/Katie smut ;). **


	12. Something Bitchy This Way Comes

"Are you not happy to see me, Nikki?" Angelica pouted. Her green eyes shone with loathing, but also lust.

When Klaus didn't answer, she looked pissed, "I found about his new girlfriend. How many people are gonna cry when I rip her throat out?"

"She's a vampire-witch, Angelica. She could kill you with snap of her fingers." Klaus turned around and was now glaring at the girl. Rebekah turned the girl so she could be with Kol, but Angelica left him. That was all 600 years ago, and Klaus was not going to see her ruin his baby brothers new found happiness.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "I'm older than her, and Kol would never let anything happen to sweet little Angelica."

"Well, I will hurt bitchy, slutty Angelica if you even go near them. "Klaus growled at her. He hated to admit, but he actually respected Katie. And if Katie died Caroline and Rebekah would be distraught, and he really can't deal with that.

"Well, I need to go and find the happy couple." Angelica winked at him, and sped away.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDElen a'sabitchTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"That was great. "Katie exclaimed as they left the movie theater. Pitch Perfect was now one of her favorite movies of all time.

Kol just laughed, he found the movie enjoyable as well, but the music choices weren't the best. He had grown fond of what Katie called Classic Rock. "Did it give you a 'toner'?" He chuckled as they walked across the street, wanting a secluded place where no one would notice if they used there vampire speed.

Katie laughed, "Yes," she said playfully rolling her eyes.

Kol looked at her and was overcome by how beautiful she looked while rolling her eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" He whispered.

Katie started blushing; "Now I do. You're beautiful yourself." Kol smiled and kissed her.

They both felt the spark that ran through their undead bodies at the contact; soon their tongues were fighting a battle for dominance. They had found themselves in an alleyway, Kol pulled her closer to himself, and he sped to his house. They broke apart momentarily to make it upstairs to his room.

Their lips crashed together again, and they began tugging at each other's clothes. Katie broke apart from Kol as she slid his shirt of, while Kol was unbuttoning her blouse. Katie ran her fingers over Kol's muscled chest, while Kol was busy kissing and sucking on her neck.

Kol unclipped Katie's bra, and started exploring her breasts with his mouth, eliciting moan from Katie. She busied herself with taking Kol's pants off, pulling his boxers down with them.

He smiled at her movements, and he gently laid her on his bed. He began kissing her again, sliding her shorts off. They both moaned into each other's mouth. Katie was taken aback by how gently and lovingly he treated her, he clearly respected her. When they were both stripped of all clothing, he slid himself into her.

He moved in and out, while she matched the rhythm. They had broken apart, and Kol was looking in her eyes, with pure love and adoration. Katie knew that they weren't having sex, they were making love.

When it was over, Kol wrapped his arms around Katie, still looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." He said proudly, he truly did love her and would do anything for her.

Katie didn't hesitate in telling him the same. She hadn't felt this way in so long, and she loved feeling wanted and needed.

"How cute."

**Yeah I know its short, but I have been crazy busy these past few days. This was my first attempt at anything smutty, so it might suck. Tell me what you think of this story. If you have any questions, about anything, just ask.**


	13. Comfort in Elijahs Shirt

"_How Cute."_

Kol looked in his doorway, surprised to see Angelica. She had left him over 600 years ago, and came back once in a while, making sure he never got over her. He was almost over what she did, and now she was back to ruin it all. He watched as Katie magically dressed herself, looking embarrassed.

"Angelica? What do you want?" He asked as he quickly dressed himself. He and Katie were now out of the bed, and he held her close to him, knowing Angelica would do something to try and fuck this up.

"Oh, nothing much just checking up on you." Angelica answered, looking around his room.

"Uh…I think I should leave." Katie said, slowly making her way toward the door.

"Aww, this too much for you?" Angelica asked, and grabbed Katie's arm holding her in place, "He will always love me, and you were just a little rebound." She let her go abruptly. "He loved me when he was stabbed and-"

"Stop it!" Kol yelled. He saw how much this was hurting Katie.

Angelica smirked and looked at Katie, "Honey he just wanted to sleep with you, and he got it."

"I-I really need to go." Katie said before leaving.

"Klaus told me to fear her, but she's nothing scary." Angelica looked at Kol smiling.

"What are doing here?" Kol spat at her.

"Oh, no need to be so rude, I was just making sure your undead heart was reserved for me. Since you just let the girl you love walk out of here with no words of reassurance, I think I still hold your heart."

Kol shook his head, he didn't love Angelica. He swore he didn't.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me. Or how we would walk all throughout the Spanish Countryside together. Spain was lovely around summer time wasn't it?" She moved closer to Kol, who closed his eyes as he thought about the memories they were truly amazing. "How you told me you would move heaven and earth just to keep me safe. A love like that takes time to destroy."

"Well I've had 100 years to get over it." Kol said coldly.

He hated to admit it, but he knew he wasn't fully over her. He may have Katie, but it wasn't the same as Angelica, she was bad-ass, sarcastic, and never cried. Katie cried, and she told him she loved him, Angelica never did and that was all part of the chase.

"You know you still love me Kol." Angelica was behind him and whispering into his ear. "She is too sweet and _cute._ You know you like the bad ones. Anyways, she and the Salvatore gang have been planning you and your sibling's deaths. Does that sound like someone who loves you?"

Kol put his head in his hands. Katie wouldent try and kill them, would she? She and Rebekah were great friends, and she was in love with him.

"Maybe," Angelica continued, "She has used you and your sisters liking for her against you. She does have feelings for the older Salvatore brother, right? And it's only been two days, that's soon to develop feelings for someone, isn't it?"

Kol sighed, "Shut up." He whispered.

"You know it's the truth, Kol. She just picked you because she was denied what she truly wanted. And I recall that she may have had sex with Elijah on more than one occasion. Sire bonds are pretty strong."

Kol was now pacing the room. She was wrong; Katie couldn't do that, could she?

"Katie isn't as precious as you think she is." The sound broke Kol's thoughts.

Angelica sped so she was right in Kol's face, "You know you missed our late night, what they call them, 'fuck sessions'." With that she kissed her and he surprisingly kissed back. He missed how her lips felt against his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TEAMFUCKINGCAROLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie's head was buried in Elijah's chest, who was reassuringly stroking her hair, she knew by now it was probably soaked with her tears. She had no idea why she was crying on his shoulder (well chest but she didn't give a flying fuck at the moment), but, she guessed it was because he was there and even though she didn't really like him she knew that he cared for her. She had just seen Angelica and Kol making out pretty passionately. Breaking away from her thoughts, she heard him whispering to a probably very concerned Rebekah and an interested Klaus.

"I didn't do anything. Kol is up there with Angelica." Elijah whispered.

It made Katie's crying increase, she knew if his shirt wasn't soaked before it sure as hell would be now.

"I told her not mess with them." Klaus said angrily. He actually felt sorry for the sobbing girl. He knew what it was like to lose your family, and she made everyone in her family so happy.

"Its Angelica, she's the world's oldest slut." Rebekah hissed. She was franticly texting someone.

Klaus looked at Beccas phone and saw who exactly she was texting: Caroline (She was the 'whiny blond bitch' in Rebekah's phone, but he knew exactly who it was) and Damon Salvatore. He understood the first one, team Blondie would kick Kol's ass, but calling in Damon made no sense to him. Rebekah slapped him after she sent the text.

"Don't watch me text." Rebekah said so quietly that she knew the young vampire in front of her wouldn't hear

"Why are you texting Tall Dark and Vampire?" Klaus countered, just as quietly.

"Damon, no matter how much he won't admit it, feels something for her. And it would tick him off to see her like this."

"Are you sure he wouldent take advantage of this situation? I mean, if he does care for her, why not take her while she's sad?'

"Would you do that to Caroline?"

Klaus simply shrugged, as he heard a zip and said beautiful vampire was by his side.

"Well, hello love." Klaus said, smiling.

She just gave him a cold look and bent down to pat Katie's back.

"Shhh. It's alright." Caroline whispered. "So," She looked at Rebekah, still rubbing Katie's back, "When are we gonna kick his ass?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KLAROLINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon sat at the bar, he had to have drunk more than half of the bars alcohol supply, and yet he didn't feel drunk. Elena and Katie. Both didn't want him, but only one of them didn't string him along. One of them didn't kiss him behind her boyfriend's back, one of them made the choice rather fast. And he was glad, if Katie had been like Elena he couldn't have taken it. He can only take so much heartbreak and she hadn't given him false hope.

His phone buzzed and he groaned. He saw the caller ID and groaned again and thought about ignoring it, but maybe a good fuck would take his mind of his favorite blonde.

_Kol was a dick, and cheated on Katie. She's hysterical, and at my house._

Damon was out the door in a second, and was speeding toward the Mikealson house. He wasn't even thinking how this could be used to get the girl, all he thought was that pretty little face wet with tears.

He was inside the Mikealson mansion, and saw an odd ensemble: Katie sobbing into Elijah's shirt, Caroline looking at Rebekah and rubbing Katie's back and Klaus standing there looking disappointed.

Caroline was suddenly glaring at Damon, which signaled he was there to most everyone in the room, except Katie.

"Where's the fucking ass-hole?" Damon hissed.

They all heard a noise, and turned, this time Katie included, to the stair case where Kol and a dark-haired women. She was beautiful, but she had an utterly Katherine look about her.

**And done with this chapter. So how did you like it? Sorry it took so long, I was really busy. Today's question: Who should Katie be with? It doesn't even have to be Kol or Damon, anyone that you think would make a cute couple with Katie.**


	14. A Raging Vitch

**AN: Elena is a vampire in this story. This may be important information for later on. **

Kol knew. He knew she saw, he knew she was hurting, and he knew that he had ruined it. The tears on her face, and soaking his brother's shirt reassured him that it may take centuries if ever for her to forgive him. And it hurt. It physically hurt him to see her like that.

But when he saw his siblings the hurt grew. Elijah, his rock during childhood, looked at him with utter disappointment, Rebekah, his favorite sibling, just shook her head, anger lighting up in his eyes, and Klaus, who always made him laugh growing up, had a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. He understood Elijah, most everyone knew that he cared deeply for Katie, and Rebekah and her were friends.

Then, the wild cards, Damon and Caroline stood there, both showing complete hatred, he could care less what he thought.

"Well, hello Rebekah. How's my sire?" Angelica said breaking Kol out of his thoughts.

"About to kill a bitch." Rebekah muttered, earning a snort from Damon.

Angelica's eyes darted to Damon, and she sized him up. "Well, who are you?" She sped down to Damon, and this almost hurt Kol.

He knew she could never stay faithful and he had tried to get over it. Damon didn't respond, which was new for the resident man-whore.

Kol looked at Katie, no more tears streaming down her face, instead she showed no emotions. Kol went over to her, and tried to caress her check. She slapped him.

"I'm sorry." Kol whispered. He wanted to cry, but that was for late at night when no one would hear.

"No, you're not." Katie shouted, slapping him again. "I…I gave up so much for you, and you…you-"

By that time Elijah was hugging her to his chest again. But she didn't cry; she even pushed him away lightly. Kol was starting to think he may have broken his precious Katie. And that scared him.

"I know. Can I have another chance?" Kol whispered again, he was definitely sounding desperate.

"Why would I ever do that?" Katie asked. She was pissed and her voice showed it.

"Because-"Kol started before he was pushed against a wall by Damon.

_Damon's POV_

How the fuck could Kol think he could ever get Katie back? All the lovey sappyish shit he was whispering to her ticked him off and he shot Caroline a look, signaling her to get Katie out of here. He was going to give Kol what he deserved.

Once Damon had Kol pinned, Caroline escorted Katie outside; they were quickly followed by Rebekah.

Kol pushed Damon to the floor, "Do you ever learn? I am much,_ much,_ older than you." Kol looked down at Damon, smirking. But, Damon saw the hurt in his eyes; of course the dick deserved it.

Elijah did a weird thing and extended his hand to Damon helping him up, "Brother, play nice." Elijah told Kol.

Meanwhile Klaus and Angelica where standing off to the side. For once in his prolonged life, Klaus couldn't think of a thing to say, and Angelica seemed to like the hot guy fight erupting in front of her.

"Yes, Kol. Play nice." Damon said before lunging at him again. Kol side-stepped him and soon Damon was the one pinned against the wall.

"Why should I be nice to you? Aren't you and your little minions planning on killing us?" Kol tilted his head. Damon still saw the utter hurt in his eyes; he had to use this against him.

"Well, we stopped said plan because of feelings developing in the Scooby Gang. You know, Elena is friends with Elijah-"He rolled his eyes at the mention of Elena's name-"Caroline, well, she may feel something for Klaus, and Katie is best friends with your sister and she _used _to love you." Damon said, watching the effect his last statement had on him.

Klaus had straightened up abit when the little thing about Caroline, Damon thought it was funny how the oldest vampire ever loved the most cheerfully annoying vampire ever.

"Well, at least she chooses me over you. That happens a lot doesn't it?" Kol asked, smiling. He was thoroughly enjoying hurting Damon, and he could tell.

"At least I would never cheat on her with a skanky looking slut." Damon smirked, and did the 'eye-thing' as everyone called it.

Angelica let out a snort, she really was slutty. And not because she looked a little like Katherine, but because she had the 'fuck-me-I'm-easy' eyes.

"Well, I have had enough of this fight." Elijah said, as he and Klaus pulled the vampires off each other.

"Does Caroline really have feelings for me?" Klaus asked the loving aspect his voice took on made Damon want to hurl.

"Maybe." Damon replied simply. He left the house and saw Rebekah and Caroline talking to each other looking frantic.

"-wouldent kill anyone, would she?" He picked up on Caroline saying worriedly.

"Who wouldn't kill anyone?" Damon asked, approaching the blondes.

"Katie. She did something magic and is gone." Caroline said, making Rebekah roll her eyes.

"She performed a teleportation spell, and is gone." Rebekah said, she sounded calm, but her eyes gave away her inner worry.

Damon laughed, why was it when she was emotional was the only time she showed her kick-ass magic side? I mean she blew up a werewolf with her mind once (which turned Damon on at the time, and still did.)

"It's not funny!" Caroline shouted.

"I'll find her."

_Elena's POV_

She walked to the Grill. Stefan had told her about how he was no longer in love with her, and how his affection's had turned to Rebekah. And Damon didn't respond to any of her calls. So she went to find Matt, who still loved her, hopefully. She hadn't got a good lay in a week and she sure as hell would get what she wanted.

When she got to the Grill she saw her least favorite vamp go in to the lady's room. Since Matt was nowhere to be found, she decided to follow the Irish Skank.

Katie was washing her hands, but she knew Elena was in there, "Well, how's Mystic Falls whore doing?" Katie asked, her face was stained with tears and she looked heartbroken.

"Did Kol leave? You do know that no one can stand you, right?" Elena asked, her head tilting and a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, Kol cheated on me. And you're the one nobody can stand." Katie said simply drying her hands and heading toward the door.

"Oh, is that it then? Then tell me why does Bonnie do everything for _me_ and not you, her long lost vampire cousin? Why did Damon pick _me _and not _you? _Why does everything in this little town revolve around me?" Elena raised her eyebrows, relishing in the fact that Katie was looking hurt, "Anyways, don't witches hate vampires? So, that makes you a…disgrace to witches, doesn't it?"

Katie tried to get around Elena, but Elena blocked her every time, "And even Kol can't stand you. How ugly do you have to be? And the fact that your family died because your powers weren't strong enough. How does it feel to have your little sister's death on your shoulders?"

Elena could tell that she had hit a nerve; she just didn't know she unleashed the monster held underneath.

_Katie's POV_

Katie tried to control her rage, her blood was boiling and she could feel the magic surging through her body. Soon, her inner beast took control.

She pinned Elena against the wall, Katie reached over to the wooden stall and ripped a slat off. Before Elena's terrified eyes, it was carved into a small stake that Katie held in her hand. "Elena you unleashed your biggest nightmare." Katie latched her fangs into Elena's mouth and began to drink.

When Katie drank enough, she pulled away and watched as Elena squirmed under her hold. Katie just smirked, "No use, Little Elena."

Katie let Elena go, but before she could escape she burst in to flames. They consumed Elena, and she was all but a pile of dust before Katie came back to her senses.


	15. AN

**AN: Okay my lovelies I would REALLY love a banner, and since my computer skills are like not very good, I would love for my fans to make one. AND whichever one I like most, or you know if it's the only one, I will love you forever and you can help me co-write my upcoming Bamon/Klaroline/Jyler fic. And I love your reviews, I try to respond to most of them and if I don't, I will get around to it because I love that you guys love my story. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. **


	16. Freak Car Accident?

Damon was looking through Katie's house, seeing if she was there or had left anything to show where she might be. He smiled when he saw a familiar picture of Katie, Ric, Jenna, and him hanging on her walls, maybe she still wanted something to do with him. His phone started vibrating and he saw 'Lucky' on the caller ID, of course he was going to pick it up. As soon as he answered he heard a frantic voice

"Damon, I killed her. I killed her." Katie was saying through the phone, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, Kate. Who's her?" Damon said calmly, she would never kill anyone _that _important, she was too good.

"E-Elena." She said her voice was trembling.

Damon felt a little of his heart break. Even if he was sure he was in love with Katie, he would always feel a little something for the Bitch.

"Where are you?" He asked trying to stay calm. He had to help her with this.

"The Grill." He could tell she was pacing, "In the bathroom."

Damon hung up and got there as fast as he could. He knew something was up; there was an odor, of burning flesh. But, the stupid residents of Mystic Falls noticed nothing. Maybe she put some witchy juju spell on them, or something.

He sped over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. Even with all his strength he couldn't.

"Dammit, Lucky. It's me." He hissed, automatically the door opened and he rushed in.

All he saw where a pile of burnt bones, clean up would be easy, and no one would know he the remains belonged to.

"I'm sorry." He heard Katie say. She looked distressed, and worried. She had every right to be, she just killed Elena fucking Gilbert the whole town would know that she was missing.

"Why?" Damon asked, stepping over the bones and looked her in the eyes.

"She started saying things. About how no one loves me, that you choose her, and she- she told me it was my fault my family was dead and I cracked." She was crying by the end of it.

He pulled her into his chest and pets her hair. She pulls away, "What-what am I going to do? The whole town is going to hate me."

"The town won't know. I'll hide everything and we can convince everyone that Elena left. She didn't get what she wanted so she left or something." Damon smiled at her. Even if she did kill someone, she was still amazing.

"I can't just lie to everyone." Katie said, stunned.

Usually if Elena said something like that he'd have rolled his eyes, now he found something unbelievably _cute _about it. No, Damon Salvatore does not find things _cute._ "You have to, or you will have to leave. "He sighed, knowing right now she would probably leave. And if she him left he would follow, and it would be harder leaving Stefan then he would like to admit.

"Then…fuck! Why is this so difficult?!" She yelled punching the stall.

Damon was getting the trash bag out of the trashcan and picking up the bones; maybe Klaus was right saying people needed to fear her. "Just calm down."

"I CANT CALM DOWN, DAMON!" She yelled he quickly rushed to cover her mouth; he didn't want to give them away.

"Shush! You are not making this any easier." He slung the bag full of bones over his shoulder.

He took her hand, and led her to the door in the back of the restroom. "This isn't going to work; they'll find out and hate me. Elena wouldn't' leave that easily." He heard her whisper. He just sighed, why didn't she trust him? With a swish they were both inside the boarding house.

"Well, how about a freak fire accident, something like her car blows up?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air at the last part, the trash bag dropped.

"Doesn't make me feel any less guilty." She mumbled, as she sat on the couch.

"You killed someone, you're a vampire, it happens." He said, sitting next to her.

"I haven't killed someone that wasn't about to kill me since 1942. That's a long time. Sorry I can't just not feel anything like you." She said, and he knew by the look in her eyes she regretted saying it.

"Why don't you 'flip the switch'?" He asked, "I mean life has been a bitch to you."

"Because, with all the hurt comes happiness and friendship and sometimes love. I'm not giving that up because life is too stressful."

He smiled, she was stronger than him. She could handle the pain, "That doesn't mean you don't need a break once in a while."

"So…freak car accident?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'll figure something out." He really didn't want to talk about Elena, even though her remains were sitting in his living room.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So, I take it you're not leaving town?" Damon asked trying not to sound desperate, he was never desperate.

"I think I should. I mean, this is not the best environment for me."

Damon had to admit it now, he was desperate he couldn't let her leave. "You can't just leave everybody here. You have so many friends, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan; I think Klaus even likes you." And you can't leave me like everyone else did, he wanted to add, but decided against it.

"All of them will live for a while. And the mortal ones will be grieving over something that I did. I can't do that to my friends." She looked at him sadly.

Damon ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, then let me go with you. I can't have you leave like everyone else. Katie, I meant it, I love you. And I hate myself for hurting you, and it kills me to see you like this."

"It's not my fault you notice your feelings right when I get in a relationship." Katie responded a little rudely.

"And look where that got you. You had sex and he cheated on you." Damon said. He instantly regretted it when she got off the couch and looked like he had staked her through the heart.

"Yeah, rub it in my face how my relationship failed miserably." She shouted at him.

"Katie that's not what I meant."

"It is. It's what you do, Damon. You hurt people because you can. You hurt me because deep down you know that I can never stay mad at you because I love you too fucking much! And you use that to your advantage like you do everything else."

"Don't tell me you love me 'too fucking much'. If you did you would have chosen me, and not him. I thought you weren't like Elena but maybe you are, you can't choose!" They were yelling at each other now.

"I am nothing like Elena! She strung both of you along, and took forever to choose. And it's your fault if you had completely destroyed my heart, maybe I wouldn't have fallen to the first guy that showed interest in me."

"Tell me something. Do you, or did you love him?" He was inches away from her face and was searching her eyes.

"I love him, I think I always will. But, do you or did you love her?" She pointed to the bag.

He hated how she had turned his argument against him. Why was she so fucking smart? "I will always feel something for her. But, in the end I choose you, not Elena. You choose him and not me." He whispered.

"I need to go get packed." Again, changing the subject.

She was walking away when he decided to grab her wrist and pull her to him. His hands where caressing her face. "Don't leave me." He whispered. Before she could say anything he kissed her.


	17. GIRL TIME

Katie stood there for a second, letting Damon kiss her. It felt…well quite frankly it was amazing. But, she couldn't just go into another relationship or whatever this would be. And she didn't choose him, she wouldn't be like Elena, she would be better, give Damon time to figure out his feelings. With that she pushed him away lightly.

"I-I need to go." Katie whispered.

Damon looked sad, "If you leave Mystic, I will look for you."

Katie smiled sadly and then left.

She was walking home when she ran into Bonnie, who looked rather distressed.

"Have you seen Elena? I've looked everywhere and can't find her." Bonnie whispered to her.

"Maybe she left town for a while and doesn't want to be found." Katie lied. That probably wouldn't be the first lie of the day.

"Okay." Bonnie looked in the distance before smiling at her. "So, how have you been lately? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"You know how I've been 'seeing' Kol?" Katie asked, trying not to cry again. Bonnie nodded. "Well, I guess his ex came back, and he cheated on me."

Bonnie looked saddened by this, "Well, that was a jerk move. You know what you need? Ice Cream, Movies, and music." Bon said, trying to lighten the mood.

Should she hangout with Bonnie since she just killed her best friend? Shouldn't Katie be getting packed?

"Sure." Katie's word betrayed what she needed to do.

"C'mon. Let's go to my place, dads not home." Bonnie said with a plastered smile, Bonnie really wanted her father in her life more. "And no you cannot Vampy Speed me there."

Katie chuckled and walked to Bonnie's house with her. They talked about life. How Bonnie's college search was coming along, which led Katie into talking about College parties and what not. When they got to her house, Katie, happy to be one of the few vampire invited into Bon's house, went straight to her freezer, in her search for ice cream. Bonnie laughed and looked through her DVDS.

"Okay. We can watch _Harry Potter_, and make fun of how wrong they are, we can watch _Twilight, _and make fun of how wrong and stupid it is, or we could watch _Zombieland_ and pray to whoever that that never happens to us." Bonnie looked at Katie.

Katie sighed, shoving a spoonful of mint chocolate chip from the container, "_Zombieland_, it's hilarious. You know how much a despise _Twilight._"

Katie honestly didn't get to watch zombie movies with friends that often. Most of her friends wanted to watch love stories (this is where Katie told them that _Zombieland_ was a love story, about a kickass southern man looking for his long lost love, the Twinkie.)

Bonnie put the movie in, and they both sat on the couch, eating ice cream. They ended up watching _Thor (_that movie was pure man candy, and Katie liked the plot, and loved Loki), _John Tucker Must Die _(Katie's favorite chick flick type thing), and _Toy Story 3_ (BEST TOY STORY EVER, in Katie's opinion.)

After the movie-thon it was about 10:30. They decided to put on dresses and blast _Maroon 5_ through the house while dancing. Katie showed Bonnie the Charleston, The Twist, and other dances from her prolonged life. She and Bonnie ended up crashing on her bed, and talking about family history. Especially about Katie's grandmother, and Bonnies great-something grandmother, Emily. Katie had heard things from her mother and passed them down to Bonnie. They talked about the temptations of Dark Magic, and how damaging it can be.

"Bon, do you think I am a disgrace to witches?" Katie asked quietly, propping her head up on her elbow.

Bonnie looked flustered, she didn't know how to answer that, "Nature may not have intended on having a Vitch or whatever, but that doesn't mean you're a disgrace. Grams let you into her house, which shows trust from her. In my book, you're not a disgrace; you may be a way to bring vampires and witches together."

With that out of the way Katie fell asleep and Bonnie soon followed. Katie had nightmare tonight, about her mother. Katie and her mother were always very close, closer than most girls with their moms, and Katie's mother, Julia, was a very powerful witch. Tonight her nightmare consisted of Julia drowning, and watching her cold body desecrate after all the years she was left there. Katie woke up the next morning, Bonnie was still asleep. She quietly got up and left for her house. Katie didn't speed there, she wanted to walk and take the time to think.

_Same Time at the Mikealson Residence_

"Stefan! Stop it!" Rebekah laughed playfully as her new vampire boyfriend was tickling her on the couch.

"Make me, Bekah." Stefan laughed, kissing her neck.

There was a knock on the door, and Rebekah went to answer it. Damon stood in her doorway looking rather distraught. "Can I talk to you…alone?" He had clearly heard the love fest going on in the living (non-living?) room.

Rebekah looked unsure. She didn't want to leave Stefan, but what would be so important that Damon needed to talk to her.

"It's Lucks." He whispered. They both sensed Stefan listening.

She looked at him interested and shut the door. "What is it?"

"She killed Elena. She was mad about the break-up thingy, and Elena pushed her too far. She is all guilty about it, and is threating to leave town." Damon stated, he looked sad, she didn't know if it was because Elena was dead or if Katie was leaving town.

"Oh. That's not good." Bekah whispered. Kate couldn't leave her. She was the only fun girl in this town.

"I have set up an accident. It looks like Elena's gas tank exploded, and there is absolutely no way they will know a difference. I want you to compel her to forget it. That she was at the Grill crying and I comforted her and took her to my place for some blood and booze, and that Elena really did die in a freak car accident. And I want to forget about this too." Damon said quietly.

**Will Rebekah agree? And how do you like it so far? Who should get Katie?**

_._


	18. The Complexity of the Iphone

Rebekah just looked at him. She wasn't going to do it. It may have hurt Katie, but she had no doubt that they shared a few lovey-dovey moments because of it. And Bekah wanted her friend to have romantic moments in her life (even if they weren't with Kol) she looked Damon in the eyes, "You will forget that you came here. You will forget that you wanted to erase Katie and your memories. You will not ask anyone to compel the memories away. Do whatever it was you were doing before you decided to come here."

Damon looked dazed and left. Becs ran a hand through her hair, she hoped the guilt would not consume Kate, and she didn't want to pair up with the other blonde to keep their BFF here (even though Caroline was growing on Rebekah, she would never admit that). She headed back to the couch.

"What did he want?" Stefan raised his eyebrow. He pulled her down into his lap.

"He was just telling me how Katie is doing since the dick move Kol pulled." Rebekah sighed. This drama was getting too much for her.

_Upstairs_

"I want you out." Kol stared daggers at Angelica. Katie wouldn't listen to him, or answer any of his calls. And he had a feeling she was hanging out with the Salvatore Douche more often.

"Me leaving won't get you your 'precious little angel' back." Angelica stated, bored.

Kol sighed, "You don't know what she will or will not do."

"I know that she is hanging out with that _delicious_ looking Salvatore boy." Angelica looked at him. "I could just eat him up." She added.

Kol rolled his eyes, "You're such a whore."

Angelica put her hand to her heart, acting hurt, "Ouch. Haven't had been called that before."

"Shut up and leave."

"I like it here. So many hot guys, it's insane." Angelica said, before leaving the room.

Kol stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. He couldn't go downstairs without Rebekah verbally killing him and Stefan looking disappointed. He picked up his phone and smiled as he remembered that night at the Grill when she taught him how to use it properly.

"_What the hell is an app?" Kol looked over at her like she was insane._

"_App. Short for application. They help you with stuff like math and organizing things. There are also games like Temple Run and Angry Birds." She explained._

"_Angry Birds? How do you have fun with an angry bird? Train it to poo on you enemies?" Kol was so confused by modern technology._

_Katie started laughing, he could tell that she was in over her head at the moment, "Never mind about the angry birds, ask Klaus to show you. Anyways," she took his phone from him, "when you click this button you can take a picture and it will be on your phone." She got closer to Kol, "Smile" she clicked the button._

"_And here you go." Katie showed him the picture on his phone: Both of them smiling (he looked a little confused._

"_How do you make it the background picture thing?" Kol wanted to see this every time one of his annoying siblings called him._

"_Like this." Katie pushed a button and it was his background. "Any more questions?"_

"_What is this Twilight movie that the television keeps talking about?" Kol asked. Katie sighed._

Kol smiled as he was brought out of the memories by a text _("So you type it and it automatically goes to who you intend it to go to?" "Yup" "Awesome")_ from none other than the girl he had been thinking about.

**Left my Jacket in your room. Can you give it to Bekah?-K**

Well, that wasn't what he wanted.

**I'll see if I can find it. Can I talk to you, please?**

He waited for a response hoping it was a good one.

**Thanks. Once you find it, can you bring it to the Grill?**

Was that cryptic girl talk for 'Yes, I want to talk to you' or was he just overanalyzing this? Well who cares. He looked for the jacket, planning on going to the Grill to return it.

_The Grill_

Damon watched from the bar as Jeremy kicked Katie's ass in pool. He saw a pained expression on her face every few minutes; he knew it had to be hard for her to hang out with the brother of the girl you just murdered. He was wondering when someone would find Elena's car on that road in the middle of nowhere.

Inevitably, Katie lost to Little Gilbert and they set up to play another game. Of course Damon had to go and help her fix how her stance and other boring stuff was wrong (he really just needed an excuse to talk to her and possibly touch her). He sauntered over to the pool table while Jeremy was busying arranging the pool balls.

"Lucky, you are playing pool all wrong." Damon whispered behind her.

"And how is that, Mr. Know it all?" She shot back at him.

Jeremy looked up at them raising an eyebrow, but quickly went back to preparing for the next game.

"Well first," Damon put his hands on Katie's hips and moved her a little, "your position is all wrong. You needed to face the pool table like this," he moved her a little, "and," and took her hand that was holding the que stick "you need to position your hand on the stick like this."

"Well, I'm going to forget it go there is no use in telling me." Katie took Damon's hands of her waist.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but I brought your jacket." An annoyingly douche bag original voice broke the moment.

**So. Next chapter is going to be fun, because I work on the Klaus/Caroline/Tyler love story. And Matt goes on a date with a mystery woman. This week's question: Who should Bonnie be with in this story? By the way, Finn and Ester are not dead in this story.**


	19. Evil Hybrid Guy to the Rescue

Katie looked at Kol who had her jacket in his hand. Her heart was fluttering a little bit, but not as much as what happened when Damon touched her. Of course she didn't do anything in response, she just got out of a relationship type thing and didn't want to go right back into one with an almost equal chance of her heart being broken. She noticed that Damon looked like a ticking time-bomb; she knew it was Kol whom he hated.

"Thanks." Katie grabbed her coat, trying not to look into his eyes. She felt more like she was an Elena at the moment than a nice girl, which she knew she wasn't that either.

"Can we talk, please?" Kol said, he was almost pleading which did NOT look good on him.

Katie looked back at Jeremy, who looked like he would break his pool que and stake both vampires. Damon looked at her with sad eyes, (yeah, Damon was giving her what she dubbed 'Elena Eyes)'. She didn't know if she should give him a chance to explain himself, or if she should just ignore him. She decided to do what she thought was the right thing, and let Kol talk to her.

"Sure." Katie replied. "As long as it's in here." She thought her resolve might break if they were alone.

"Fine." Kol grumbled.

"So… tell me what you think is a good excuse for making out with Spanish Vampire slut?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the side. Both boys behind her laughed, Damon because he met the whore and knew what she was like, Jeremy most likely because she was a nice person to most people and really didn't talk like that about someone.

"It's the stupidest excuse in the world. Once upon a time me and Spanish Vampire Slut where in love, well I loved her, she wasn't yet a vampire but she knew about me. We did so many things together; even my family liked her, family meaning Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus. Bekah liked how she made me feel so much that she turned her. After the initial training she left, poofs that bitch were gone. She found me somehow every fifty years or so and would make sure I never forgot her. She came back and I guess I wanted to feel that again." Kol answered.

Katie shook her head, "Not good enough, Mr. Mikealson. We may have dated for what, two days, but I fell for you and you betrayed me and I except many wrongs in my relationships, but cheating isn't one of them. Now, I have a game of pool to play with Jere and would like it if you scurried along."

Katie turned around and started her game with a semi-stunned Jeremy. Damon had moved back to the bar and watched Kol leave. Katie had remembered how Damon told her how to position herself, and had barely lost this time.

"I need to talk to you, Lucks." Damon whispered, knowing very well that she would hear him.

Katie nodded toward the bathroom, and he headed that way as Katie told Jeremy good bye.

_Look at Caroline's Porch_

Caroline was sure that her heart was broken beyond repair this time. Tyler had disappeared for a few days, and that didn't bother her that much, he left a lot. What bothered her was where he was. Apparently he had been fucking some Hayley bitch behind her back for a few months (she did kiss Klaus, but that was an accident.)

"Sorry, Care. Just listen to me. She is nothing! I love you. Only you." Tyler sounded desperate, and that dick deserved to be. Her insecurities were resurfacing and she hated it.

"Shut up! If you loved me you wouldn't be fucking some she-wolf slut!" Caroline yelled at him, trying not to cry.

"Caroline, stop being stupid! She was just a good lay, that's it." Tyler shouted back.

"Well, I am, was, your girlfriend. Sex is included in that package. You should've come to me for 'a good lay'!" Caroline yelled, somewhat disgusted by his lame ass excuse.

"I am fucking sorry. What the hell don't you get about that?!" Tyler screamed now, and was thoroughly scaring her.

"Mate, you need to leave the girl alone." Klaus had snuck up on them, and was looking pissed and sexy as hell (God Caroline had a weakness for British accents, and hot bad boys).

"Yeah. Listen to big evil hybrid guy and leave me alone." Caroline stared at Tyler angrily until he left.

She and Klaus stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds after Tyler left.

"You're welcome, love." Klaus smiled at her.

Caroline just sighed, "Why are you here in the first place?"

Klaus stared at her for a moment than spoke quietly, "I wanted to talk to you about the kiss."

"Fuck! Just what I need today." Caroline muttered.

"I wouldn't need to talk to you about it today if you had just answered by damn phone calls. Besides showing Kol how to play Angry Birds I have been doing nothing waiting to see if you called."

Caroline kind of giggled, "Angry Birds? You were teaching your little brother how to play Angry Birds?" She had a hard time imagining Klaus teaching The Man Whore (formally known as Kol) how to play that stupid, yet addicting, game.

"Yes! It has been torture. But, back to the point, was that just a kiss or was there like, more, to it?" Klaus looked as if this whole love thing was a skill he had long forgotten but wanted to remember.

"I just don't kiss people to kiss them, anymore. So, yeah it meant something. It meant a lot of things, but I really want to be left alone. My boyfriend kinda cheated on me." She smiled and went inside her house, leaving a confused Klaus standing outside.

_Now Back to the Grill_

Matt had just met Emily last night. She was a brown haired beauty with blue eyes and a face that reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place it. They had got hit it off extremely well, and he decided to take a step and ask her out to dinner at the Grill. She had kindly accepted and now he was leading her to her seat. He saw Jeremy leaving, which meant that his little get together with Katie was over.

They sat down, and she looked over the menu handed to her, "Ugh, So many choices. You work here what is the best?" Emily smiled at her.

"Go with the classic: A burger and a soda. The burgers a pretty good here." He offered her. They ended up both ordering burgers and Coke's.

"So, when did you get here?" Matt asked her.

"Me and my older brother, Chris is staying for a while. He's looking for work and I need to go to a good school." She answered. After that they just talked and laughed, he noticed she had the most gorgeous laugh.

_Now to back to the bathroom_

Damon didn't have to wait long until Katie was in the bathroom with him. He noticed she seemed a little edgy in here, and she had a decent reason to be.

"Okay, so Elena's car is on the side of some country road. It looks like the gas started leaking and it blew up." Damon whispered.

"Thanks." Katie nodded and started to leave, of course he had to grab her hand and make her stay.

"Why do you keep leaving? " He asked her as he pulled her so she was inches away from his face.

"Because, the things you keep saying to me, the mushy stuff, you've already told Elena hundreds of times." Katie answered, she tried to pull away but he grasped her hand even tighter.

"Oh, c'mon! Lucky, you are many things but I know that jealous isn't one of them. Especially jealous of Elena. What's the real reason you are avoiding me?" Damon bent down so they were at eye level.

"Well, that is a reason why I am avoiding you. Two other ones are, I just got out of a relationship and you fall in and out of love easily. How do I know you won't fall for someone and leave me?" Katie whispered, and she had stopped trying to get free.

Damon stood there and didn't know what to say. How did he know he wouldn't leave her? He must have been in thought for a while, because Katie broke free of his hold and was heading toward the bathroom door.

_Katie's POV_

She had escaped the bathroom and was left with a bunch of feelings. She sighed and looked around the Grill. She noticed Matt laughing and having a good time with a girl, she could only see her back. But her laugh was unmistakable. It was her younger sister, Emily.

**MORE CLIFFHANGERY GOODNESS! So yeah, this story is wrapping up to a close, about 3-5 more chapters left. So yeah.**


	20. The Return of the Siblings

Katie stood there in shock. Emily. Her Emily. How was she back? Was that really her or was Katie just seeing things?

"Luc-"Damon started but Katie covered his mouth and grabbed his arm leading him toward the bar.

"What was that all about?" Damon whispered.

Katie had a better look and that was Emily. The same hair, the same eyes, the same smile. How was this fucking possible?

"That girl with Matt, that's my sister Emily." Katie whispered back.

Damon looked at her as if she had gone insane. Noticing his look, she tore her locket off and opened it to the picture of her and her siblings.

"Tell me that that is not her." Katie pointed to Emily in the picture, and then to Emily in front of them.

"Maybe it's another doppelganger." He offered.

"Not possible. Emily never had any children, the line was not continued." Katie told him.

"Well, someone has been messing with dark magic and had her resurrected." Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"I gave up on that 30 years ago." Katie ran a hand through her hair.

Emily left to go to the bathroom and Matt come over to talk to Katie, well most likely since he hated Damon.

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"Hey. Where'd you meet your date at?" Katie asked, trying to remain calm.

"I ran into her last night. She just moved her with her brother, Chris. She's pretty amazing." Matt smiled as he talked about her.

Chris? WAIT WHAT?! What the fuck was going on? Her older brother is back too? Katie's head was spinning at this new found information.

"Where are they staying?" Katie asked. She just had to know more about this.

"They have a house somewhere. Chris is looking for work as a carpenter and she is a senior in high school." Matt answered.

Yep. That's Christopher, always wanted to build things, and Emily was 17 so it all matched up to when they died. This was getting creepy.

Emily had exited the bathroom and was heading toward Matt, apparently not noticing her sister.

"Who-"Emily started to ask, and then her eyes got a little big. "Katelyn?" She whispered.

Damon looked bored and Matt looked beyond confused.

"Yeah." Katie responded softly. Emily engulfed Katie in a hug and both girls started crying.

"I thought you died." Emily sobbed.

"What is going on here?" Matt asked.

"Well, Matt. Emily is Katie's long lost sister. Speaking of which, how the hell are you hear?" Damon stated bluntly.

"I don't know." Emily had broken away from her sister. "I was drowning one minute and then the next I was in New York. Chris was there too. We just got used to all this modern stuff."

"When did you pop up in New York?" Katie was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"About six months ago. I think Aunt Jennifer's spell worked. We're all safe, but separated." Emily answered, "How long have you been here?"

Katie sighed, "Em, I have something really important to tell you. Please don't hate me. I was turned in to a Vampire, but still managed my witch state"

Matt had sat down on one of the bar stools, probably seriously freaked out.

"I could never hate you. But have you figured out how? Nature would never allow it." Emily asked her.

"Wait a second. You're a witch too?" Matt asked.

"My whole family is. See my father was a warlock and my mother was a witch, which makes all their children warlocks and witches." Emily answered.

"And you two are sisters?" Matt continued.

"Yup."

"Well. I hope you don't get to protective of your little sister, Kate." Matt replied.

Katie just laughed.

"You must be another vampire. Right?" Emily asked Damon.

"Yeah. For a witch you don't have very many witchy powers." Damon told her.

"Really?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. Just then, Damon grabbed his head in pain.

"Emily." Katie warned.

"Fine." Emily stopped the witchy migraine. "I was just trying to be nice. Being all like 'the spirits are basically calling you a giant douche bag right now' isn't very nice."

Katie laughed, "So, Chris is here, too?"

"Yup. He has been trying to make a game plan to get everyone back, but we both got this feeling you were dead. And technically you are." Emily said.

"Why come to Mystic?" Damon asked, looking at Emily wearily.

"We heard this is where the Bennett's are, so why not visit here as we try to get money to accomplish the feat of finding are family." Emily shrugged.

"Bonnie Bennet. She is a great person; she may be able to help you with why you're here. Do you have any idea where any of they are?" Katie asked.

"We think Andrew and Kenneth are in Alaska. Why they are there I have no clue." Emily answered.

"Why don't I go get Bonnie and you get Chris and we'll figure this stuff out." Katie smiled at Emily. She may be able to get her family back.

"Good idea." Emily said

_Damon's POV_

Katie walked away to go get Judgy, he watched her leave. She didn't even say a goodbye. Was she really that hurt? Or was she excited at the fact she was getting her family back? He had an answer to her question. He could never love anyone else, something just told him this was different, and his instincts where never wrong.

"You love her, don't you?" Emily asked, she looked up from her phone.

"You have no idea." Alaric come a sat where Katie was sitting.

Damon just nodded his head.

"What's his problem?" Alaric nodded toward Matt.

"He was on a date with her, Emily, and we found out that this is Luck's long lost sister." Damon answered.

"Wait, isn't her family dead?" Alaric looked confused.

"Magic." Damon said, and Alaric just nodded.

"I need to go. It was nice hanging out with you, Em." Matt kissed Emily's check and then he left.

"Hello, Emily. I am the history teacher at the high school." Alaric held out his hand and she shook it.

"Would I get extra credit if I gave you a firsthand account of the sinking of the Titanic?" Emily asked.

Alaric laughed, "Maybe."

"So what can you tell me about Katie?" Damon asked.

"She is the strongest witch I know, she is very loyal, and for some reason her heart always gets broken. I would strongly advise you not to break her heart. Chris is very protective and may just kill you." Emily gave him a look that showed she wasn't kidding. "Speak of the devil."

A tall guy, no older than 20 came through the door, you would have never known he was related to either of the girls, he had dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Em!" He shouted as he came over toward them.

"Are serious that she's alive?" Chris asked, doubtfully.

"Not technically. She's a vampire, but still a witch." Emily looked at him nervously like he would explode.

"Did this one turn her?" Chris pointed at Damon angrily.

"Hey now. Don't make assumptions. She was turned by an original named Elijah; she was given blood on the Titanic and when she drowned, well, she came back." Alaric defended Damon, using his hand to signal Damon to keep his mouth shut.

"Whoa. She was turned by an original? Do you guys know why?" Emily asked surprised.

"He tells everyone different stories. It kind of gets annoying." Damon said.

Katie was walking in and was explain to a dumbfounded Bonnie about what was going on. When she saw her brother, she ran and they both hugged.

"Great to have you back." Chris whispered to her.

Katie smiled and pulled away, "This is Bonnie, and she's our cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled.

**That's the end for now. I have pictures of what the characters look like on my profile, as well as a poll for who Katie is with, which I may use to decide who she should be with. I have decided to have two chapters left, but don't worry there may or may not be a sequel. Anyway, do you like Katie's siblings, if so who's your favorite right now?**


	21. To Leave or Not to Leave

Rebekah sat on the couch, waiting for Stefan to pick her up for their date at the Grill. It was their first real date since the twenties and she was so excited. He had been really sweet to her when they hung out at each other's houses, and hopefully he would maintain that and be even sweeter. She was broken from her thoughts as Kol came down the stairs, a suitcase in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah followed him out to his car.

"Away from here, I can't stand it anymore." Kol looked at his sister with sad eyes, "And don't begin with 'it's your fault for cheating on her' shit. I know it is my fault.

"Is that why you're leaving?" Rebekah said softly.

"Why else?" He said like it was obvious.

Bekah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. So much for her family living together happily, "Have you told everyone goodbye?"

"All but you and her." Kol said.

"Good-bye, brother." Rebekah said sadly. Kol pulled her into a hug.

"Good-bye, baby sister." Kol said, and pulled away, getting into his car.

Rebekah knew this was the start of her family's breaking apart. One would leave and then the rest would follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MYBEARDISGREATERTHANYOURS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kol drove to Katie's house, her car wasn't there and he couldn't smell her. He could wait for her, which could take hours, or he could find her. Being the impatient vampire he is, he decided to find her, which didn't turn out to be that hard. She was at the Grill. Who she was with bothered him, Alaric, Damon, Bonnie, and two other familiar faces, he just couldn't place them.

"So you just appeared in New York?" Asked an astonished Bonnie.

"Yup." Replied one of the familiar looking strangers, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. By the way Katie was looking at the strangers it was obvious she knew them and she loved them very much.

Damon let out a low growl, which drew everyone's attention to him. Alaric and Bonnie looked at Katie worriedly, while Damon gave him a 'get out or I'll kill you' (Kol would LOVE to see him try) look.

"What? I'm leaving and I wanted to say my goodbyes." Kol said smirking at Damon.

"Well, goodbye." Bonnie said coldly.

"Not to any of _you_, to Katie." Kol had looked at everyone and his eyes landed on Katie. She was happy, blissfully happy. Was this Damon's doing? Or was it because he was here? It was probably something else. Whatever had made her happy he wanted that to stay, he loved her and, now he knew, that he wanted her happy even if it wasn't with him. That didn't mean he wouldn't look for her every once in a while. Oh, he'd look. But it just meant that if it was Damon making her happy, well, he would accept that.

Katie had moved toward him and was taking his arm pulling him out of ears reach, except for that of the annoying Salvatore's.

"Why are you leaving?" Katie asked, in that sweet little voice of hers.

"This town is getting to be too much for me." Kol said. Katie just nodded.

"Who are those guys with you?" Kol continued, he didn't want to leave her presence, but he had to leave, for his sanity's sake.

Katie brightened up, "My sister, Emily and my brother, Chris. We are trying to figure out exactly why they are here."

"Really? Well that's great." Kol knew how much her family meant to her, and now she had a piece of it back.

"Do you really have to leave?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I do. I need to take a break from the whole 'love' thing, and be a normal vampire." Kol said.

Surprisingly, Katie pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She muttered, and he thought he felt tears on his shoulder.

"See you around." Kol pulled away and headed toward, letting the tears he had fall.

_Rebekah's POV_

"He's gone." She whispered to herself, Stefan sitting next to her on her bed, his arm wrapped around her.

"Why does everyone leave me?" She was crying now

"I haven't left you." Stefan offered.

"But, you have before." Rebekah said. She didn't want to say it, but they had to clear the whole Elena thing up.

Stefan paused, "I left because I was scared. When the memories came back I was scared of your love, Bekah. Your love consumed me, more than anything ever. And Elena and I's relationship was rocky, because I felt as if I was missing something. Now I know that while my memories may have been gone, my heart still held its love for you. I will never leave you again."

"Yeah, you will. No one ever truly loves the blonde original skank. Especially hot guys like you." Angelicas bitchy voice rang out through her room.

Stefan's arm tightened around her waist, "Is that the bitch that broke Kate's heart?"

"Yup. She breaks everything." Rebekah replied, she shot daggers at her. How she ever liked the bitch was way beyond her.

"Why does everyone like that bitch? She's nothing special." Angelica said, "Kinda like you, Miss Slut Bekah."

Stefan had rushed at her, but Angelica was quicker and snapped his neck. Stefan fell to the floor, since he had only been drinking Animal blood it would take a while for him to get up.

"The Salvatore's seem to think that they can take on anybody." Angelica rolled her eyes, "Now where were we? Oh, yes, undermining you self-esteem. You will always be second best, even to Elena. He went to you because Elena left him."

Rebekah wasn't going to give this bitch the satisfaction of crying, "At least I have friends. Do you have any friends?"

"Oh, speaking of friends. You will always come second to Miss Forbes. She's Klaus's new favorite girl, and she's Katie's best friend, not you. That has to just-"

Rebekah was stunned when a hand ripped through Angelicas chest and pulled her heart out, Elijah's head popped over her graying shoulder, "Are you okay Rebekah?"

"Now I am." Rebekah said surprised, "Thanks"

"Not a problem, she was a bitch anyway." Elijah pushed Angelicas body down, and came to the bed, giving his little sister a hug.

"What happened here?" Klaus said, looking at the dismembered body.

"Elijah just killed her." Rebekah said, pulling away from her brother.

"I was gonna kill her." Klaus said in sort of a whine, and sat on the other side of Rebekah.

Both the siblings laughed, "Get over yourself, Nik." Rebekah laughed.

"Klaus?" All of them heard the voice of a familiar vampire.

"Be right back, Bekah." Klaus said, rushing out of the room.

_Klaus's POV._

There she was, beautiful Caroline Forbes, she was like an angel, as corny as that may be; she was standing in the doorway, waiting for Klaus.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus said, approaching the girl. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you all the things that that kiss means to me." Caroline said very matter-of-factly.

Klaus smiled, "Tell me."

"That kiss means that I trust you. I mean yeah you tried to kill all my friends, but that kiss also shows that I may be willing to overlook all that one day. It also means that I really, _really_ care about you, Klaus." Caroline whispered.

"I care about you too, love." Klaus said.

"Niklaus Mikealson, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Caroline asked shyly.

Klaus was absolutely giddy by this point, the most beautiful women he had ever met was asking him to be her boyfriend, "Of course, Caroline."

_At the Grill: Katie's POV_

This was the most exciting day in her existence. She was going to help two of her siblings put her family back together, and so far they didn't hate her. Alaric had gotten a phone call from Jer, telling him that Elena was dead, so Damon and Alaric left to see the remains. Why Damon left Katie had no idea. Bonnie had left as well, crying. Katie felt really guilty.

"Was the Gilbert girl your friend?" Chris asked.

Katie had to suppress a snort, "Once upon a time she was. But, she and I haven't gotten along recently." Which translated to: _I used to be okay with that bitch, but yesterday I killed her._

"Oh." Chris responded

"So, are we leaving to go to Alaska or what?" Emily asked kinda impatiently.

Bonnie had told them all she knew. Which wasn't that much, she was just as dumfounded as them that Emily and Chris just appeared in New York. All Bonnie said was to follow your gut.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Katie said

**So how'd you like it? I may be a little bitchy with what I say next, but here it goes: I will NOT be writing a squeal if I do not get some comments on this chapter and the next one, which might just suck. Comments inspire me to write better, and this chapter sucks because I have had no inspiration. Yeah. So, do you like Katie's siblings?**


	22. The Almighty Choice

Katie was sitting on Damon's bed, waiting for him to come home. She had said goodbye to everyone, well almost, and it was hard. Caroline and Rebekah cried, Jeremy punched a wall, Tyler and Matt just hugged her, and Bonnie and Elijah just looked all sad (Elijah looking sad worried her). She still had to say goodbye to the Salvatore Brothers. She heard footsteps approaching Damon's room and she was waiting for him to come in.

"Kate, I know you're in there." Stefan's voice rang out.

Katie rolled her eyes and she opened the door, "Hey, Steffie."

"Bekah told me you were leaving." Stefan said bluntly.

"Yeah. I have to find the rest of my family and I can't do that here. Anyways the whole 'I love Damon and Kol' thing is getting annoying and I need to sort it out." Katie said sadly.

"I'm happy for you and all your family stuff. And, thank you for trying not to hurt Damon, it means a lot to me." Stefan hugged Katie and left.

"You're leaving?!" Damon yelled from the stairs, apparently he had heard their conversation.

He used his vampy vamp speed and was inches away from her face in seconds.

"Yes, but Damon you need to understand. I have a way to get my family back and I am going to take it."

"I'll go with you." Damon was starting to sound desperate.

"No. That would just cause more confusion then there would be without you." Katie said, avoiding looking at Damon.

He had moved closer to her, so close that she had to look at him, "Please." He was reduced to begging.

"You won't change my mind, Dam-"Katie started, and was cut off by his lips on hers.

The kiss started out gentle and loving, but quickly turned to hungry and passionate (surprisingly enough to Damon, Katie was kissing back). They had both lost their hands in each other's hair, and Damon had moved them farther into his room, using his foot to close the door.

There tongues were now fighting each other, and Damon was tugging on the hem of her shirt. Katie was pulled into reality, if she had sex with Damon, she would feel like she would have to stay and it might hurt him if she didn't stay afterwards.

"Sorry." Katie pulled away and straightened her shirt and fixed her hair.

Damon just stood there, nodding his head and looking hurt, which was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

"'You'll get over it if I leave, Damon. It's not the end of the world." Katie said, heading for the door.

Damon sped over to her and held her in place, "I can't get over you, Katie. If it took over a century to get over Katherine, who never loved me, how long do you think it will take me to get over you?! I fucking love YOU. Not some random girl out there, YOU. I don't understand how you don't get that! And you're talking like I'll never see you again. We live forever, what makes you think I won't look for you? Or we won't run into each other again?"

"I love you too Damon. And I think I made the wrong choice. But, I need to go find my family; I need to find closure to see my Lilly again. And when we find them, I'll let you know. But, until then _please _don't look for me. I also have to figure my feelings for you out and I can't do that with you here all the time." Katie said, and got herself out of his grip. "Bye, Damon."

She sped over to where Emily and Chris were staying, they were standing out by a van, that wouldn't fit their family I they hadn't put a spell on it that made it bigger on the onside than on the outside (kind of like the tents in Harry Potter.), it would still be a tight fit, but it would do.

"Are you guys ready?" Katie asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Chris said, hoping in the passenger seat, while Emily sat in one of the sets in the back reading on a Kindle.

Everything was packed, and they had enough blood bags to feed 100 vampires for a decade. Katie was in the driver's seat, and started driving; ignoring her heart break as she left Mystic Falls, the closest thing she had to a home in 100 years. But, it wasn't home; she was going to find her family and anywhere with them was home.

And she knew what she told Damon was true: No matter what, she would _always_ choose him

_ Fin. _

**I know it was a shorter chapter, sorry. Yeah, so did you like it? Where you surprised by the ending? And most importantly: Do you want a sequel (I won't be writing one unless you tell me too, and a sequel would involve Damon and Kol and her whole family so yeah.) I loved your support through this whole story.**


	23. THE SEQUEL

The sequel, Finding Happiness is up!


End file.
